L'Union Des Districts
by Jeni Kat
Summary: 12 Districts... Une école au sein du grand Capitole, le coeur même de Panem. Peeta et Katniss sont choisis pour l'intégrer afin d'avoir un meilleur avenir. Ils y retrouvent Gale, leur ami d'enfance... Des amitiés naîtront, des histoires d'amours fleuriront et un drame surviendra, bouleversant le quotidien de l'école et de ces étudiants venus des quatre coins de Panem !


**Disclaimer**** : **Les personnages et l'univers de The Hunger Games ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Suzanne Collins, l'auteure de la saga, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire !

Hello mes lecteurs :)

Je vous retrouve avec cet O.S, qui est le fruit de la session défi lancé par **Miss Tagada**, à laquelle je participe avec elle-même, **Adelys** et **Littleflicka.** Après le 1er défi lancé par **Miss Tagada** [O.S Jella Malgré Notre Âge], voici le défi lancé par **Adelys**.

En voici les conditions :

Raconter l'histoire de trois ou quatre personnages venant de régions, comtés ou pays différent

Idée : Triangle amoureux / conflit entraînant la mort ou presque d'un personnage / un mariage

Rating: Au choix !

Mots à placer: (choisi au hasard dans le dico)

\- Emboutir ( Heurter violemment, défoncer)

\- Caecum ( partie initiale du gros intestin )

\- Autosuffisant ( Dont les ressources suffisent à assurer les besoins essentiels, sans appel à une aide extérieur)

\- Copinage ( Entraide par relations, par combine)

\- Ebouillanter ( se brûler ou être brûler avec un liquide bouillant)

\- Péripatéticienne (prostituée)

\- Philanthrope (Qui agit avec générosité)

\- Chaste ( qui pratique la chasteté, plein de pudeur)

Phrases à placer : "Rien ne me fait peur, sauf ma tête quand je me réveille"

Evidemment cela m'a prit beaucoup de temps à l'écrire, et enfin nous sommes prêtes à poster nos versions.

*Les mots et la phrase à placer seront soulignés et en italique dans l'histoire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_District 12 !_

Une voiture s'arrêta à la gare du District 12 – district industriel pour ces mines de charbon. De la voiture en descendit une famille de quatre personnes. Les parents, et leurs deux filles. L'aînée, une adolescente de seize ans dont les longs cheveux noirs comme du jais étaient coiffés d'une longue tresse. La plus jeune avait les cheveux blonds, attachés en queue de cheval. Elle n'avait que douze ans. Alors que leur père ouvrait le coffre de la voiture pour sortir les valises de son aînée, la petite fille de douze ans se jeta sur sa sœur et lui entoura la taille de ses petits bras.

« Ne pars pas Katniss. » la supplia-t-elle.

« Oh, mon p'tit canard ! » dit Katniss, qui s'agenouilla à la hauteur de sa sœur. « Je reviendrais vous voir de temps en temps. »

« Mais tu t'en vas quand même. » bougonna la petite fille.

« Prim, je vais dans une grande école, c'est une chance pour moi d'avoir été choisie, et dans quelques années, ce sera toi si tu t'en donnes les moyens. » lui dit Katniss.

« Tu crois ? » demanda Prim.

« J'en suis sûre. » répondit Katniss, d'un sourire.

Elle l'a prit dans ses bras et la serra contre elle quelques secondes avant de se redresser pour regarder ses parents. Dans les yeux de son père, elle pu y lire de la fierté d'avoir été choisie afin d'étudier et d'avoir un meilleur avenir, mais dans ceux de sa mère, elle y lut de la peur. La peur de voir sa fille partir loin d'elle pour les cinq prochaines années.

« Maman, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de me voir partir. » dit Katniss, en se rapprochant de sa mère.

« Pourquoi vas-tu si loin ? Pourquoi ne restes-tu pas ici, dans notre école ? » demanda Mrs Everdeen sur un ton presque suppliant.

« La mère de Gale n'a pas fait autant de zèle quand il est partit pour le Capitole. » dit Katniss. « Et puis c'est une chance pour moi. Je vais pouvoir rencontrer d'autres jeunes de mon âge, venant des autres districts, et avoir une bonne éducation scolaire. Ça se passera bien. »

« Laisse notre fille grandir. » dit Mr Everdeen à son épouse.

Katniss prit sa mère dans ses bras, quand ils furent approchés par un des contrôleurs du train.

« Excusez-moi, vous êtes l'une des deux nouveaux étudiants de l'école du Capitole ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui ! » acquiesça Katniss. « Katniss Everdeen ! »

Le contrôleur sortit une liste et vérifia les noms. Il finit par mettre une croix à côté du prénom de Katniss.

« Je vais faire monter vos bagages dans votre wagon en attendant que le deuxième élève n'arrive. » dit-il.

« Vous êtes deux à partir ? » s'étonna Mrs Everdeen.

_« Grouille-toi p'pa, sinon maman risque de débarquer et d'empêcher Peeta de grimper dans ce train. » _

La famille Everdeen se retourna pour voir les Mellark, père et fils – ou du moins deux d'entre eux, s'approcher à la hâte. Les yeux de Katniss croisèrent ceux de Peeta, le plus jeune des enfants Mellark, et un sourire fantôme se dessina sur les lèvres du garçon, qui avança jusqu'au contrôleur en lui donnant son nom. Le cœur de Katniss cogna d'impatience à l'idée de se retrouver seule avec lui, dans le wagon spécial réservé aux étudiants du District 12, et comme ils n'étaient que deux… Le contrôleur du train annonça le départ imminent du véhicule, alors Katniss fit ses aux revoir à ses parents et à sa petite sœur, puis, avant que sa mère ne puisse la retenir et lui faire rater son train, Katniss, attrapa son sac à dos et fila jusqu'au train, saluant au passage le père et le frère de Peeta. Elle accepta la main de ce dernier, qui l'aida à se hisser dans le compartiment. Ce simple toucher les électrisa, et dans les yeux du jeune homme, elle pu y lire de la luxure. Elle disparut dans le wagon avant de se laisser aller devant tout le monde, puis, elle s'assit devant une vitre rectangulaire, chercha ses parents et sa petite sœur des yeux, puis, leur fit un long signe de la main. Elle fut rejointe par Peeta, qui fit de même mais à son frère et son père. De sa main libre, il prit celle de Katniss, posée sur la banquette sur laquelle ils étaient assis. Le train démarra, et il s'ébranla sur les rails. Peeta et Katniss continuèrent de secouer la main en direction de leur famille, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne voient plus que des hautes herbes ou la forêt. Quand ce fut le cas, leurs yeux se fixèrent en même temps.

« Enfin seuls ! » dit Peeta.

Et sur ce, il lâcha la main de Katniss et prit son visage en coupe, l'embrassant sur les lèvres.

« Tu sais qu'on a le wagon rien que pour nous ? » demanda Katniss.

« Et comment que je le sais. » répondit-il en se rapprochant d'elle. « Tu m'as manqué. »

« On ne s'est pas beaucoup vus cette semaine. » acquiesça Katniss, qui posa sa tête contre son épaule.

« Si seulement on n'avait pas à se cacher. » souffla Peeta, qui referma ses bras autour d'elle.

« Ta mère ne m'aime pas. » dit Katniss.

« Je sais. » fit Peeta. « Mais ce n'est pas à elle de décider de ma vie. Cette école, c'est autant une chance pour toi que pour moi. On devrait peut-être rester au Capitole après nos études. »

« Oui, ce serait bien. » approuva-t-elle. « Rien que toi et moi. »

Peeta se laissa aller sur la banquette, la plus moelleuse qui soit, et attira Katniss contre lui. Cette dernière se blottit le plus près possible de son corps, nichant son nez dans son cou et inspirant son odeur si particulière. Il dégageait toujours cette odeur de pain et de farine. Une odeur que Katniss aimait beaucoup.

« Chérie ? » l'appela Peeta, la tirant de ses rêveries trop courtes.

« Hum ? » fit-elle sans prendre la peine de redresser la tête.

« On fait chambre à part ? » demanda-t-il. « On a grand max deux jours de trajets. »

« Pas question, je dors avec toi. » répondit-elle aussitôt.

Là, elle releva la tête et embrassa Peeta, qui répondit aussitôt au baiser. Peeta fit glisser ses mains sous le chemisier de Katniss, qui soupira d'aise. Elle se redressa, rompant ainsi le baiser. Peeta l'imita et agrippa ses hanches avant de coller sa bouche dans le creux de son cou tout en déboutonnant le chemisier d'une seule main.

« On peut nous voir. » haleta Katniss.

Elle s'écarta et se leva de ses jambes. Peeta voulut protester mais elle lui prit le bras et l'obligea à se lever de la banquette moelleuse. Katniss lui agrippa le pull et l'attira contre son corps.

« T'as ramené ce qui faut ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ouais, fallait que j'enlève toutes les preuves qui trahirait une petite amie éventuelle, sinon ma mère m'arracherait les yeux. » répondit-il.

« On ne l'a fait que deux fois. » dit Katniss. « J'ai envie de le refaire. Et toi ? »

« Je ne pense qu'à ça. » admit Peeta.

« Tu penses pas qu'à moi alors ? » s'amusa-t-elle.

« Tu hantes mes pensées, et ton corps aussi. » dit-il.

« Allons dans une chambre, maintenant ! » le pressa-t-elle.

Ils quittèrent le compartiment salon et ils trouvèrent deux portes menant aux chambres. Le chiffre 12 était inscrit sur chacune des portes. Katniss ouvrit la première et elle attira Peeta, refermant la porte.

« Ah, on dirait que c'est ma chambre, y a mes valises. » dit-il.

« On va chercher les miennes maintenant… » demanda Katniss en l'embrassant. « Ou après ? »

« J'ai envie de te déshabiller, là tout de suite. » dit Peeta, impatient et tout en déboutonnant son chemisier.

« Alors, après ! » chuchota-t-elle.

Peeta esquissa un bref sourire, puis, agrippa les hanches de Katniss et la souleva. Elle enroula bras et jambes autour de lui et se laissa porter jusqu'au lit, sur lequel elle fut allongée. Peeta se redressa, ses genoux sur le matelas et entre les jambes de Katniss. Elle se redressa à son tour et lui ôta son pull. Sous le pull, il portait un débardeur, qu'elle lui ôta également. A son tour, elle enleva son chemisier, que Peeta avait soigneusement et impatiemment déboutonné, puis elle se rallongea, tirant sur le jean de Peeta.

« Mademoiselle Everdeen, un peu de tenue. » plaisanta-t-il alors qu'elle lui défit boutons et fermeture éclair.

Il la laissa faire, puis, une fois son jean sur les genoux, il la plaqua dos au matelas. Katniss referma ses jambes autour de sa taille.

« Je suis choqué. » dit Peeta, un sourire en coin.

Son corps se retrouva plaqué contre celui de Katniss, et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent.

« On n'est pas aussi _chaste_ que pensent nos parents. » dit Katniss, qui fit courir ses doigts le long de son dos. « A moins que tu me préfères autrement. »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. » dit-il, en caressant son visage.

« Tu m'aimes ! » dit-elle. « Réel ou pas réel ? »

« Réel ! » dit-il en souriant. « Je t'aime ! »

Et il l'embrassa. Leurs langues se mêlèrent l'une à l'autre, langoureusement, faisant grimper en flèche le désir et l'envie qui faisait bouillonner leur sang, palpiter leur cœur et chavirer tout leur corps. Tant bien que mal, Peeta réussit à se débarrasser de son jean et de ses chaussures tout en embrassant Katniss, qui rit en le sentant gigoter pour se défaire de ses vêtements. Le besoin d'air se fit sentir, alors il mit fin au baiser et se leva. Il vola un baiser à Katniss avant d'aller vers ses valises, qu'il ouvrait et refermait jusqu'à ce qu'il trouvât ce qu'il cherchait. Katniss en avait profité pour ôter ses bottes et son pantalon.

« Verrouille la porte. » le pressa-t-elle.

Un léger _clic_ retentit et Peeta se retourna vers Katniss. Bien qu'ils n'aient fait l'amour que deux fois, ils s'étaient déjà retrouvés en sous-vêtements en présence de l'autre, et même dès fois nus sous la douche lorsque l'occasion se présentait, mais ça avait été rare. Chaque fois qu'il la voyait, il avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure, mais chaque fois qu'il la voyait à moitié nue, son cœur était à deux doigts d'exploser. Elle le savait, et elle en profitait, comme à l'instant même, alors qu'elle s'allongea sur le matelas. Le train allait tellement vite qu'ils n'en ressentirent pas les effets. Peeta était tellement obnubilé par le corps parfait qu'il voyait allongé devant lui, qu'il n'entendit pas la voix féminine qui leur parvenait de l'autre côté de la porte. C'est en voyant Katniss se lever du lit et le rejoindre en sautillant, qu'il sortit de son admiration. Elle passa devant lui sans gêne et posa ses mains sur le métal de la porte.

« Oui ? » fit-elle.

_« Mademoiselle Everdeen ? »_

« Oui ! » répéta-t-elle. « Et vous êtes ? »

_« Oh, je suis une des hôtesses du train qui vous est assigné à vous et Mr Mellark si jamais… vous avez besoin de quelque chose… »_

Peeta ne tint plus, alors il agrippa Katniss par les hanches, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise et la retourna vers lui pour l'embrasser. Elle fut plaquée contre le métal froid de la porte.

_« Mademoiselle Everdeen, tout va bien ? » demanda l'hôtesse._

Peeta laissa respirer Katniss et s'attaqua à son cou, puis descendit jusqu'à son ventre qu'il cajola, embrassa et caressa, laissant une Katniss totalement haletante.

_« Mademoiselle Everdeen ? » insista l'hôtesse._

_« _Oui, tout va bien, on vous sonnera si on a… besoin de quelque chose. »

Elle se sentit vibrer, mais se rendit compte que c'était Peeta, qui riait contre son ventre. Il remonta jusqu'à sa poitrine et l'embrassa entre ses seins recouvert d'un soutien-gorge simple. Katniss ne pu retenir un fort gémissement. Elle prit le visage de Peeta entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec force, enroulant ensuite ses bras autour de son cou, approfondissant le baiser que Peeta lui rendit, l'encerclant par la taille et ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le lit, sans se rendre compte qu'ils devenaient de plus en plus bruyant.

_« Mademoiselle Everdeen… Mademoiselle Everdeen, est-ce que ça va ? » insista l'hôtesse._

Peeta n'en pouvait plus, alors quand la bouche de Katniss libéra la sienne pour s'aventurer jusqu'au reste de son corps, il dit, d'une voix forte à l'attention de l'hôtesse :

« Tout va très bien alors laissez-nous ! »

_L'hôtesse s'offusqua de ce ton désinvolte, mais les bruits qui provenaient de cette chambre l'effrayèrent._

_« Mina ! »_

_Elle se retourna, ses boucles rousses se balançant contre ses tempes. Elle tomba sur une femme, vêtue de manière assez, extravagante et des cheveux blonds imposants dans une tenue orange toute aussi flashy._

_« Mademoiselle Trinket ! » s'étrangla Mina._

_« Que faites-vous ici, à insister devant cette porte ? » demanda Effie._

_« Oh euh, et bien, il y a ces deux jeunes gens, qui font, de drôles de choses… » bégaya Mina, avant qu'Effie ne la coupe._

_« Ma chère Mina, ce sont des adolescents. Et que font deux adolescents enfermés dans une chambre ? » exposa Effie._

_Mina tenta de réfléchir quand elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle baissa la tête, honteuse, quand la voix de Peeta retentit à nouveau :_

_« Fichez le camp, on n'a pas besoin de vous pour l'instant ! »_

_« Vous avez entendu ? » dit Effie à Mina. « Maintenant allez voir si tout est prêt dans le wagon 11 pour le jeune homme que nous allons récupérer. »_

_« Oui ! » répondit simplement Mina._

_Elle détala à travers le wagon et disparu. Effie resta encore, vérifiant que tout était à sa place avant de s'en aller à son tour, sachant très bien ce que ces deux nouveaux étudiants faisaient dans cette chambre._

_« Ces adolescents ! » souffla-t-elle._

Dans la chambre, Peeta tendit l'oreille et il entendit des bruits de pas aller et venir de l'autre côté de la porte, puis, plus rien en dehors de la voix de Katniss dont le souffle se répercuta à son oreille.

« On est seul ? » demanda-t-elle, tout en faisant glisser ses lèvres dans son cou.

Peeta se sentait plus qu'à l'étroit dans son caleçon. Jamais il n'avait vu Katniss aussi… survoltée, affamée, mais il pouvait la sentir trembloter contre lui.

« Tu as froid. » comprit-il en l'encerclant de ses bras.

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête. Peeta s'asseya sans la lâcher, puis, d'une main, tira la couverture du lit et ils s'y engouffrèrent tous les deux, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Peeta serra Katniss contre lui et roula jusqu'à se retrouver au-dessus d'elle.

« Je vais te réchauffer. » lui dit-il, avant de l'embrasser.

« Maintenant Peeta, je te veux, maintenant. » le supplia-t-elle.

Il la débarrassa de ses sous-vêtements, puis il ôta le sien. Katniss attendit patiemment qu'il se place entre ses jambes, et quand ce fut le cas, elle attrapa la couverture et la remonta sur eux. Elle sourit. Il lui rendit son sourire. Elle posa une main sur sa joue et se redressa pour l'embrasser, avant que sa tête ne retombe sur le coussin, ses lèvres soudées à celles de Peeta. Elle laissa échapper un soupir d'aise lorsqu'elle le sentit se glisser en elle. Peeta était toujours tendre. N'étant intime que depuis peu, et n'ayant pas eu l'occasion de le faire souvent, Peeta préférait prendre ses précautions, que ce soit dans l'acte en lui-même que dans ses gestes, et Katniss aimait ça, il le savait, mais il savait aussi que plus ils feraient l'amour, plus ils deviendraient beaucoup plus volage à certains moments… Les jambes de Katniss se resserrèrent autour de sa taille, il le sentit. Des jambes qu'elle avait remontées le long de son corps, et des genoux qui touchèrent les hanches du jeune homme, qui buta au fond de son ventre.

« Katniss ! » souffla-t-il.

« Hum, Peeta… » marmonna-t-elle contre sa bouche.

Ce furent les seuls mots qu'ils échangèrent… leur prénom. Peeta se redressa légèrement, rompant le baiser et contempla le visage de sa bien-aimée. Katniss se mordait la lèvre et ses yeux brillaient. Sa peau était aussi en sueur que celle de son amant, qui ne bougeait toujours pas, alors elle crocheta ses mains derrière sa nuque et l'obligea à s'allonger à nouveau sur elle, et colla sa bouche à la sienne. Peeta comprit le message. Il bougea ses hanches, et la réponse de Katniss se fit entendre par des gémissements et des soupirs d'aise. Bien que légèrement maladroit dû à leur manque cruel d'expérience, ils baladèrent leurs mains sur le corps de l'autre, se moquant de se bloquer ou tamponner, ils ne ressentaient que le plaisir que le sexe leur procurait à l'instant même. Manquant d'air, Peeta rompit le baiser et fit glisser ses lèvres dans le cou de Katniss, qui rejeta la tête en arrière. Elle fourragea ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds trop bien coiffés et pas assez sauvage selon elle, puis, resserrant ses jambes autour de lui, elle cambra le dos et parti à la rencontre de son bassin, claquant ainsi leurs hanches et synchronisant leurs mouvements. Le compartiment fut empli de gémissements, que chacun essayait d'étouffer mais c'était impossible, alors quand il entendit les cris de plaisir de Katniss prendre de l'ampleur, Peeta l'embrassa, couvrant ses cris d'un baiser. Ils sentirent venir l'orgasme. Dans un dernier coup de rein, Peeta et Katniss jouirent en même temps, jambes tendues à l'extrême, le souffle court. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, et un sourire béat se dessina sur leur visage. Peeta nicha son visage dans son cou, et Katniss l'entoura de ses bras, caressant ses cheveux et sa nuque. Ils restèrent là de longues minutes, avant de se rappeler qu'ils se trouvaient dans le train qui les menait à leur nouvelle école, ils quittèrent le confort du lit et filèrent sous la douche. Une salle de bain se trouvait dans chacune des chambres du train, mais ils n'en utilisèrent qu'une seule.

Lavés et habillés, ils retournèrent dans le wagon qui leur était destiné. Assis sur un confortable canapé, Peeta tenait Katniss entre ses bras, jambes repliées par-dessus celles de Peeta.

« Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas avoir de chambre commune dans cette école. » soupira-t-elle. « Je n'aime pas dormir sans toi. »

« Moi non plus ! » dit Peeta. « Mais on n'aura pas à se cacher, c'est une bonne nouvelle. »

« Ouais, mais si je vois une seule fille s'approcher de toi et que tu ne fais rien pour l'éloigner, je l'_ébouillante_ moi-même, et toi avec. » le prévint-elle.

« Je ne suis pas prêt de l'oublier. » pouffa-t-il.

Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle et la rapprocha contre lui. Katniss sourit lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres dans ses cheveux. Il lui murmura un _Je t'aime_, qui la fit sourire. Peeta savait que Katniss avait du mal à extérioriser ses sentiments, mais il savait qu'elle l'aimait, elle le lui disait, mais pas autant que lui. Il avait besoin de le lui dire, c'était vital, et ça Katniss le savait. C'est pour ça qu'ils avaient _« inventé »_ ce petit jeu.

« Tu m'aimes. » dit Peeta, une main sur sa joue. « Réel ou pas réel ? »

Katniss gloussa. Elle se redressa et tourna la tête vers Peeta.

« Réel ! » répondit-elle en l'embrassant.

Et là, elle murmura :

« Je t'aime, Peeta ! »

« J'aime te l'entendre dire ! » sourit-il.

« Même si je ne le dis pas souvent ? » demanda-t-elle, en faisant une moue adorable qui fit sourire le jeune homme.

« On s'en fiche, ce qui compte c'est que je le sache. » dit-il en lui caressant la joue. « Je sais que tu m'aimes chaque fois que tu me regardes, que tu me souris ou que tu m'embrasses. »

« Et quand on fait l'amour ? » voulut-elle savoir. « Même si on ne l'a fait que trois fois. »

« Si on doit résumer sur ça, je dirais que quand on fait l'amour ou quand on prend notre douche ensemble, c'est plus que de l'amour que je ressens. » dit-il dans un souffle. « T'es une toute autre personne dans ces moments-là. »

« Embrasse-moi ! » souffla-t-elle.

« Pas encore rassasiée ? » s'amusa-t-il en caressant sa taille.

Elle gloussa à nouveau. Peeta prit son menton entre ses doigts et l'embrassa tout en lui caressant les hanches, passant sa main sous le pull qu'elle portait. Ils ne remarquèrent pas la présence d'Effie Trinket, qui avait troqué sa tenue orange contre une tenue plus sobre et d'une couleur bleu. Elle se racla la gorge, attirant ainsi l'attention des deux adolescents sur elle.

« Oui ? » fit Peeta.

« Monsieur Mellark, Mademoiselle Everdeen, je m'appelle Effie Trinket, c'est moi qui suis responsable des nouveaux élèves de l'école. » se présenta-t-elle.

Le rouge leur monta aux joues. Peeta et Katniss se détachèrent et se levèrent du canapé.

« Veuillez… nous excuser pour… » bégaya Peeta mais Effie balaya sa phrase d'un geste de la main.

« Oh, ne vous excusez pas Monsieur Mellark, ce n'est pas la première fois que j'assiste à une petite scène d'amourette. Et entre vous et moi, j'ai vu bien pire. »

« Que… que nous voulez-vous ? » demanda Katniss en se triturant les doigts.

« Je venais prendre de vos nouvelles et voir… si vous vous étiez décidé à sortir de votre chambre pour dîner. » répondit Effie, un sourire taquin au visage.

Gênée comme jamais auparavant, Katniss cacha son visage dans ses mains et s'asseya sur le canapé, tandis que Peeta masqua un sourire.

« Nous sommes en route jusqu'au district 10 pour récupérer un des nouveaux élèves. Nous n'arriverons à destination finale que dans deux jours normalement alors, je vous souhaite un bon voyage, et n'hésitez pas à m'appeler en cas de besoin. »

Elle leur fit un petit signe de la main et s'en alla.

« Oh Mon Dieu ! » fit Katniss une fois qu'elle fut partie. « Elle nous a entendu. »

« Elle nous a dit qu'elle a déjà vu pire aussi. » s'amusa Peeta.

Il prit les mains de Katniss et l'aida à se relever. Il la prit dans ses bras, et elle nicha son visage dans son cou.

« J'ai honte. » geignit-elle.

« Mais non, il faut pas. » lui dit Peeta en lui frictionnant le dos.

« J'étais bruyante ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Pas autant que d'habitude, rassure-toi. » répondit-il. « Tu as faim ? »

« Tu essayes de changer de sujet ? » répliqua-t-elle.

« Exactement ! » acquiesça-t-il. « Est-ce que ça marche ? »

« Un petit peu. » dit-elle.

Elle soupira et sortit son visage de sa cachette. Après s'être rempli le ventre plus que de raison, ils filèrent tous les deux dans la chambre de Katniss, après que Peeta eut rameuté les valises avec eux, puis, se déshabillant, ils se glissèrent dans le lit et se blottirent sous la couette. Peeta en caleçon et Katniss en sous-vêtement, mais avant de se caler contre Peeta, elle se redressa et enleva son soutien-gorge. Un geste qui fut suivit à la loupe par le jeune homme, qui posa sa main dans le dos nu de Katniss une fois le vêtement ôté. Katniss ferma les yeux et se délecta de cette douce caresse. Peeta se redressa, et embrassa son épaule. Elle se laissa faire, savourant chaque baiser sur sa peau. Quand il s'approcha de son cou, elle tourna la tête et accrocha sa bouche à la sienne. Elle crocheta ses bras autour de son cou. Peeta bascula en arrière et l'entraîna avec lui, les mains sur ses hanches.

« On devrait se reposer ! » chuchota-t-il.

« On devrait en profiter ! » répliqua-t-elle dans un murmure. « Je vais détester dormir sans toi. »

« Mais on n'aura plus à faire semblant de n'être que des amis. » lui rappela-t-il. « On trouvera bien le temps d'être seul entre deux révisions. »

« Tu me le promets ? » insista-t-elle. « Promets-le moi ! »

« Je te le promets. » promit-il.

« D'accord ! » dit-elle.

« On devrait dormir. » dit-il.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de la tête, puis, elle l'embrassa, une fois, deux fois avant de se blottir contre lui, un bras en travers de son torse. Peeta remonta la couverture sur eux, les protégeant de la légère fraîcheur du soir qui se faufilait dans le train. La respiration de Katniss se fit régulière au bout de quelques minutes, et Peeta comprit qu'elle s'était endormit. Il resserra son bras autour d'elle et s'endormit à son tour.

_Capitole !_

Ils n'avaient qu'une hâte, c'était de descendre de ce train. Voilà deux jours et demi – voire plus - qu'ils s'y trouvaient, et le décor de leur wagon leur donnait le tournis, bien qu'ils aient profités de chaque instant l'un avec l'autre, sans être dérangés une seule seconde par qui que ce soit. Katniss devenait grincheuse. Elle en avait marre d'être dans le train, bien que la présence de Peeta à ses côtés l'adoucisse un peu. Le jeune homme s'en amusait mais il ne le montra pas, connaissant le caractère de cochon de sa copine. Quand le train s'arrêta une fois à la grande gare du Capitole, Katniss laissa échapper un _enfin_ qui fit rire Peeta. Elle lui tira la langue et passa devant lui en sautillant pour prendre ses valises, mais il lui agrippa la taille, lui arracha un petit cri de sursaut.

« Où tu vas comme ça ? » susurra-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

« Hum… » fit-elle en souriant contre ses lèvres.

Le train s'arrêta.

« Il est temps de descendre. » murmura Peeta.

« Je ne suis pas encore pleinement satisfaite, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » dit-elle en faisant balader ses mains sur son torse.

« Katniss, Katniss, ne me tente pas chérie. » soupira-t-il.

Elle l'embrassa.

« Je t'aime ! »

Il l'embrassa à son tour et répondit :

« Je t'aime ! »

Un dernier baiser, et ils empoignèrent leurs valises, qu'ils avaient mis dans le couloir où se trouvait la porte de sortie, et la dite porte s'ouvrit automatiquement, laissant le jour pénétrer dans l'habitacle du wagon. La première chose – ou plutôt la première personne que vit Katniss, c'était une personne qu'elle n'avait pas revue depuis longtemps. Depuis plus d'une année.

« Gale ! » s'écria-t-elle en sautant du train.

Elle sauta dans les bras de son meilleur ami, qui la souleva de terre tout en la serrant dans ses bras.

« Salut Catnip ! » lui dit-il en l'appelant par son surnom.

Il la relâcha, mais c'était pour saluer d'une accolade amicale, Peeta.

« Salut Peeta ! » salua-t-il en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule tout en lui serrant la main.

« Salut Gale, ça fait trop longtemps. » dit Peeta.

« C'est clair. » approuva Gale.

« C'est toi notre comité d'accueil ? » demanda Katniss.

« Pas trop déçu ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu feras l'affaire. » plaisanta Peeta, les faisant rire.

« Allez, venez ! » dit-il.

Il prit les bagages de Katniss et les fit traverser la gare en direction d'un large parking, où des voitures de mêmes marques s'étendaient devant eux. Gale ouvrit l'une d'elle, un 4x4 noir. Il mit les bagages de Katniss, puis celle de Peeta et referma le coffre.

« Tu peux conduire une voiture ? » demanda Katniss.

« Ouais, et tu verras tout ce qu'on nous apprend dans cette école. » répondit-il. « Ce que je vous ai dis dans les lettres ou au téléphone, c'est encore très loin de la vie là-bas. »

« On a hâte ! » dirent-ils en même temps.

Avant qu'il ne puisse leur dire de monter dans le véhicule, une voix que Gale ne connaissait que trop bien retentit dans le parking.

_« Allez les premières années, on se grouille vous me faites perdre du temps précieux que je suis censée passer avec un très beau spécimen. »_

Gale se mit à rire. Se retournant, il prit appuie sur le 4x4 et regarda sa petite amie mener une bande de quatre ados du District 7 vers un voiture non loin de la sienne.

« Allez, on se bouge le cul, on met ses valises dans le coffre et on m'attend gentiment à l'intérieur. » les pressa-t-elle.

« Du coffre ? » répéta un des garçons.

« Mais non imbécile. Monte dans la voiture avant que je m'énerve. » claqua-t-elle.

Elle s'avança jusqu'à Gale. Ses cheveux bruns nimbées de rouge étaient attachés en une haute queue de cheval.

« Tu peux me dire pourquoi j'ai accepté de m'occuper des nouveaux, cette année ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Pour être sûre qu'on ne me drague pas. » répondit Gale du tac-o-tac.

« Ah, oui, c'est vrai ! » sourit-elle.

« T'as toujours été jalouse ! » lui dit-il.

« Avec toi, c'est sûr ! » répliqua-t-elle avant de porter son regard sur Katniss et Peeta. « Salut, vous devez être les amis de Gale, du District 12 ! »

« Je te présente Katniss, et Peeta ! » dit Gale. « Les gars, voici Johanna Mason, du District 7 ! »

« Il me parle trop souvent de vous, à tel point que ça me donne la migraine. » dit Johanna d'un ton théâtral.

Peeta et Katniss ne surent comment le prendre, mais en voyant Gale rire, ils surent qu'elle plaisantait, et sourirent à leur tour.

« Gale nous parle aussi de toi, enfin quand il se donne la peine de téléphoner. » dit Katniss, en donnant un coup de coude à son meilleur ami.

Johanna la jaugea, mais sans jalousie ni rien. Elle savait que Katniss sortait avec ce petit blond à côté d'elle, et voir leurs doigts entrelacés la fit sourire également. Elle recula d'un pas mais on l'a bouscula et elle atterrit dans les bras de Gale.

_« Faites attention, merde ! » cria une voix que les deux jeunes gens reconnaissaient._

Johanna se retourna d'un mouvement vif, et fit face à un groupe de cinq ados qui filèrent entre les voitures. Elle arrêta un grand blond qu'elle connaissait que trop bien.

« Ecoute-moi bien Cato, tu dis à tes novices d'éviter de me pousser sinon je m'énerve. » le prévint-elle.

« Désolé Johanna, je m'excuse de leur part ça n'arrivera plus. » s'excusa-t-il. « Je vais le leur dire. »

« J'espère bien ! » gronda-t-elle.

« Salut Gale, et les amis de Gale ! » salua-t-il en avisant Katniss et Peeta, avant de s'attarder un instant sur Katniss, qu'il trouva très belle.

« Tes novices sont en train de faire n'importe quoi. » l'informa Gale.

Il se retourna aussitôt vers le groupe de son District.

« Je vais les massacrer. » dit-il en chaussant une paire de lunette de soleil sur son nez.

« Ne fais pas le con sur la route. » dit Johanna.

« Vous me connaissez, voyons. » se pavana-t-il.

« C'est pour ça qu'on te le dit ! » répliquèrent Gale et Johanna d'une même voix.

Cato baissa ses lunettes sur le nez, leur fit un clin d'œil et les rechaussa avant de leur tourner le dos et de calmer son groupe. Katniss avait froncé les sourcils devant ce petit spectacle, ce que remarqua Gale.

« Un problème avec notre ami Cato ? » demanda-t-il à sa meilleure amie.

« Je le trouve… euh, comment dire ? » fit Katniss en regardant ses amis.

« Arrogant ? Prétentieux ? Imbus de lui-même ? » énuméra Johanna. « Parce que ce sont des traits de caractère très particulier chez ce bouffon. »

« _Autosuffisant_, je dirais ! » dit Katniss.

« C'est Cato ! » répondirent Gale et Johanna d'une même voix.

_« Mademoiselle Mason, nous vous attendons. » fit la voix de l'un des nouveaux élèves du District 7._

Johanna serra les poings. Gale su que sa petite amie allait finir par piquer une colère comme elle en avait le secret, alors il prit sa joue en coupe, posa l'autre main sur sa taille, et l'embrassa, ce qui la calma. Peeta et Katniss détournèrent le regard, amusés par la scène. Gale rompit le baiser.

« Calmée ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Plutôt excitée. » répondit-elle.

« Patiente jusqu'à ce soir, et va t'occuper de tes nouveaux élèves. » lui dit-il.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois, et Johanna finit par s'éloigner jusqu'à son 4x4. Elle monta sur le siège conducteur et se retourna vers les quatre nouveaux.

« Premièrement, mon nom c'est Johanna, et pas _Mademoiselle_. Deuxièmement, la prochaine fois que vous m'interrompez pendant que je suis avec mon mec ou mes amis, je vous botte les fesses. Compris ? »

Terrifiés, les nouveaux firent _oui _de la tête.

« Bien, maintenant qu'on s'est comprit, mettez votre ceinture, et ne me déconcentrez pas pendant que je conduis, je peux être très grincheuse sinon. » leur dit Johanna.

Elle démarra et sortit du parking.

De son côté, Gale fit signe à Katniss et Peeta de monter dans le 4x4. Peeta en fit le tour et monta sur le siège passager, tandis que Katniss préféra la banquette arrière. Elle se plaça derrière, et l'embrassa sur la joue, le faisant sourire, avant de bien s'asseoir et de mettre sa ceinture. Une fois qu'il fut sûr que tout le monde avait sa ceinture, Gale démarra et sortit du parking. Après quelques minutes de silence, Peeta finit par dire à Gale :

« Ta copine Johanna à l'air, comment dire ? »

« Cinglée ? » dit Gale à sa place.

« Ouais, sans te vexer. » dit Peeta.

« Elle est cinglée. » affirma Gale. « Mais c'est pour ça que je l'aime. »

« Vivre au Capitole t'a changé, en bien. » lui dit Katniss.

« Vous verrez, cette école est géniale. » leur dit-il. « Ça va vous paraître comme une grande colonie de vacances, mais avec le côté étude qui va avec. »

« Ils font des dortoirs mixes pour les couples ? » demanda Katniss.

« Pas pour les premières années. » répondit Gale. « Mais bon, les couples sérieux sont rares chez les premières années, voire sur toute l'école, ils pensent surtout à s'amuser plus qu'autre chose. Johanna et moi on a attendu deux ans avant de demander un dortoir commun, on voulait être sûr d'avoir envie de finir _vraiment_ ensemble, et ça nous réussit plutôt bien je trouve. »

« Tu crois qu'on ferait une exception pour nous ? » demanda Peeta à son tour.

« Attendez le milieu de l'année. Je parlerais à Effie, c'est elle qui s'en occupe. » leur apprit-il.

« Effie ? » répéta Peeta. « La femme qui s'habille avec des habits flashy et une perruque aussi grosse que cette voiture ? »

« C'est Effie ! » sourit Gale. « Vous l'avez déjà rencontré ? »

« Brièvement. » dit Katniss. « Elle nous a surprise… dans une position légèrement compromettante… On se faisait juste des bisous. »

« Elle a vu pire, je vous rassure. » leur dit Gale, avant de piler net.

Heureusement qu'ils étaient attachés. La voiture s'était arrêtée dans un bruit sec. Une voiture avait fait surface devant eux, et ils avaient bien faillit _s'__emboutir_ et provoquer un accident si Gale n'avait pas eu de bon réflexe.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il à ses passagers.

« Ouais ! » répondirent-ils, encore un peu secoué.

« Non mais quel connard. » jura Gale, en appuyant sur le klaxon.

Il ignora les insultes du chauffeur, qui s'en alla, et Gale reprit la route.

« Il a de la chance que Johanna ne soit pas avec nous, sinon elle lui aurait cassée la gueule. » dit-il.

Ils atteignirent les portes de l'école dix minutes plus tard. Un énorme portail en fer forgé noir se dressait devant eux. Deux énormes initiales étaient gravées dans le fer, PSI pour Panem School Institute. Les portes du portail s'ouvrirent, et Gale entra. Il gara la voiture à la dernière place libre. En descendant, Johanna vint les retrouver.

« Hey, qu'est-ce qui vous a prit tant de temps ? » demanda-t-elle. « Tu aurais dû arriver il y a cinq minutes. »

« Un connard nous a coupé la route. » répondit Gale en ouvrant le coffre.

« Pourquoi je suis jamais là quand ça t'arrive ? » voulut-elle.

« Ne sois pas si grincheuse. » lui dit-il en l'encerclant par la taille.

De leur côté, Katniss et Peeta prirent leurs valises, et attendirent que les deux tourtereaux se décollent, ce qu'ils firent très vite. Gale se retourna vers ses amis.

« Allez venez, je vais vous montrer vos chambres. » leur dit-il.

« Puisqu'il le faut. » grommela Katniss en se blottissant contre Peeta.

Il l'embrassa furtivement, puis, il prit ses bagages et Katniss l'imita. Ils suivirent Gale et Johanna dans un bâtiment. Katniss eut le temps de lire _Dortoirs 1__ère__ année_. Elle s'attendait à ce que l'intérieur soit… normal, ennuyeux à mourir et terne, mais non. Le bâtiment était grand et vaste. L'intérieur était lumineux, et tout aussi spacieux.

« C'est là qu'on va dormir pendant cinq ans ? » demanda Katniss, subjuguée par autant de luxe.

« Pour vous, quelques mois si vous voulez toujours un dortoir commun. » répondit Gale.

« Et les dortoirs couples sont encore meilleurs. » dit Johanna, qui avait crocheté son bras autour de la taille de Gale.

A mesure qu'ils traversaient les larges couloirs, Peeta et Katniss – lorsque les portes étaient ouvertes – jetèrent un œil dans les chambres, où les nouveaux venus déballaient leurs valises, et d'autres faisaient connaissances. Tout deux se demandèrent qui seraient leur colocataire pour les quelques mois à venir, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas l'intention de passer cinq ans à vivre dans des dortoirs avec un colocataire autre que eux-mêmes. Ils avaient bien l'intention de vivre ensemble d'ici la fin de leurs études, étant donné que cela leur est possible. Soudain, ils stoppèrent leur marche, car Gale et Johanna s'étaient arrêtés aussi. Gale se dirigea vers une chambre à leur gauche, une chambre qui était ouverte. Il tapa contre la porte, attirant l'attention d'un garçon de couleur noir, et d'une carrure si imposante qu'elle fit reculer légèrement Katniss.

« Thresh Morrowson, je suis Gale… » dit ce dernier en lui tendant la main, mais il fut coupé par le dit Thresh.

« Hawthorne, ouais je sais. T'es l'un des meilleurs de l'école, surtout en sport. »

Thresh lui serra la main.

« Ouais, à ce qui paraît. » dit Gale en toute modestie.

Il se tourna vers Peeta et lui posa une main sur son épaule.

« Je te présente ton colocataire, Peeta Mellark, du District 12. » les présenta-t-il. « Peeta, voici Thresh, du District 11. »

« Enfin le voilà, je ne l'attendais plus. » dit Thresh en tendant sa main à Peeta, qui l'accepta et la serra.

_« Oh la poigne. » grimaça Peeta._

« Désolé. » dit Thresh, qui avait remarqué sa grimace.

« C'est rien, je vais m'y faire. » dit Peeta.

« Je ferais plus attention. » dit Thresh. « Entre, je n'ai pas encore prit mes marques, je t'attendais, pour pas qu'on se dispute les lits comme le font les filles. »

« Hey ! » s'écrièrent Katniss et Johanna en même temps, faisant rire les trois garçons.

« Bon, Peeta je passe te chercher d'ici une heure. Visite du campus oblige avant de vous remettre entre les mains d'Effie. » lui dit Gale.

« Quelle chance ! » ironisa Johanna.

Peeta se retourna vers Katniss, qui affichait une moue un peu triste à l'idée de _« quitter »_ son petit ami. Il s'en aperçut. Il s'approcha d'elle, prit son visage entre les mains et l'embrassa avec douceur, mais il ne s'écarta que lorsque le besoin de respirer se fit sentir.

« Un p'tit sourire. » lui chuchota Peeta.

Elle sourit.

« On se voit tout à l'heure. » lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois.

« Y a intérêt. » lui dit-elle.

Un raclement de gorge les ramena à la réalité, et Peeta consentit à prendre ses valises et à entrer dans sa chambre. Thresh ferma la porte. Johanna passa un bras autour des épaules de Katniss pendant que Gale lui prit ses valises.

« Ma pauvre chérie, ne t'en fais pas tu vas vite le revoir. » lui dit Johanna.

_Dortoir de Thresh et Peeta !_

« Wow ! »

A peine avait-il mit un pied dans le dortoir, que Peeta en avait fait tomber ses valises. La chambre était immense. Les murs étaient peints de bleu azur. Des lampes ci et là accrochées à même les murs mais pas partout. Des cadres sans grande signification – et quand Peeta les vit, il ne pu s'empêcher de dire à voix haute :

« J'espère qu'on peut changer ça ! »

Thresh eut un rictus approbateur.

« Je suppose que tu vas accrocher des photos de toi et de ta chérie, qui soit dit-en passant est carrément sexy. » dit Thresh. « Rassure-toi je ne vais pas te la piquer. »

« Fais gaffe, je suis très jaloux. » lui dit Peeta.

« Quand je vois comment elle est, je te comprends à cent pour cent mon pote. » dit Thresh avant de rajouter : « Mais je te le répète : je ne la draguerais, et puis ce n'est pas mon genre, sans t'offenser. »

« C'est bon ! » sourit Peeta.

« Bon, tu veux le lit près de la fenêtre ou celui dans l'angle ? » demanda Thresh.

Peeta regarda la disposition des deux lits, et le seul truc qu'il dit fut :

« Je m'en fiche, ça reste un lit ! »

« On va devenir très pote toi et moi. » dit Thresh.

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? » demanda Peeta en rajoutant : « Pas que je ne veux pas devenir pote avec toi. »

« Tu te fiches de savoir dans quel lit dormir. » répondit Thresh. « On ne risque pas de passer trois heures dans la salle de bain le matin… à moins que tu ne prennes soins de tes cheveux… »

« Tout dépend de l'envie de Katniss. » dit Peeta. « Mais je n'ai grandis qu'avec des garçons, je suis prêt en vingt minutes en général. »

« On est parti pour cinq ans alors. » dit Thresh en tapant dans ses mains.

« Euh, une maximum. » dit Peeta, hésitant.

« T'as prévu de changer de dortoirs ? » s'étonna Thresh.

« Ouais, ils font des dortoirs communs pour les couples, et avec Katniss on a un peu de mal à être l'un sans l'autre, surtout le soir alors… » expliqua Peeta.

« N'en dis pas plus, je comprendrais le jour où je serai amoureux. » l'arrêta Thresh.

« On restera pote quand même. » dit Peeta.

« J'espère bien. » dit Thresh. « Allez, il est temps de déballer, je meurs de faim _et_ d'envie de visiter cet endroit. On pourrait y faire entrer tout mon district. »

« M'en parle pas, j'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi grand. » acquiesça Peeta.

Après avoir fait un dernier tour de vue sur la chambre, Peeta prit ses valises et les déposa sur le lit dans l'angle, tandis que Thresh prit donc le lit près de la fenêtre. Pendant qu'il déballait ses affaires et qu'il les rangeait dans les armoires et commodes mis à sa disposition, Peeta ne cessait de penser à Katniss. Ils avaient passés deux jours et demi dans un train l'un avec l'autre, à se prélasser dans leur wagon et à faire l'amour, et déjà elle lui manquait. Ça allait être dur.

…

De son côté, Katniss avait été délestée de ses valises par Gale, alors qu'ils montaient un grand escalier. Tout en montant les marches, Katniss, se tenant à la rambarde, tenta de déterminer sur combien de niveau se dresser le bâtiment.

« Y a combien d'étage ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Y en a trois, rez-de-chaussée inclus. » répondit Johanna.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au premier niveau. Le couloir était identique à celui du rez-de-chaussée, et tout aussi vaste. Katniss attendit que Gale s'arrête devant la chambre qu'elle partagerait avec une fille d'un autre district. Enfin, Gale s'arrêta devant une chambre. Il tapa à la porte, qui s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille du même âge que Katniss, blonde et des yeux d'un beau transparent bleu-gris.

« Glimmer Belcourt, du District 1 ? » demanda Gale.

« Ouais, et tu es ? » répondit-elle. « Pas mon coloc j'espère ? On m'a dit que ce serait une fille. »

« Je m'appelle Gale, je suis un des responsable de mon district, et je viens te présenter ta colocataire pour cette première année. » lui dit-il. « Et oui, c'est une fille. »

« Cool, je l'attendais. » dit-elle.

Katniss récupéra ses valises et s'avança.

« Salut, je m'appelle Katniss… » se présenta-t-elle.

« Everdeen. » termina Glimmer. « Le responsable de mon district m'a dit ton nom… Je l'ai un peu forcé aussi. Allez, entre ! »

Et Katniss entra dans la chambre.

« Je passe te chercher dans une heure, Catnip. » lui dit Gale.

En entendant son surnom, qu'elle détestait, Katniss lâcha ses valises, qui retombèrent lourdement sur le sol et se retourna d'un geste si vif que Glimmer en sursauta.

« Cours Gale, c'est un conseil ! » le prévint-elle.

Gale fit reculer Johanna et ferma la porte d'un coup sec alors que Katniss s'apprêtait à lui sauter à la gorge. Elle tapa du pied, frustrée.

« Je vais le tuer ! » gronda-t-elle.

« Tu le connais… bien ? » demanda Glimmer.

« Ouais, c'est mon meilleur ami. » répondit Katniss en se retournant vers elle. « Mais plus pour longtemps. »

Glimmer pouffa.

« Euh, j'ai pris le lit près de la fenêtre, ça ne te dérange pas ? » demanda-t-elle à Katniss.

« Peu importe ! » dit Katniss en hissant ses valises sur le lit dans l'angle.

Les murs de leur chambre étaient bleu-vert.

« J'adore la couleur ! » dit Katniss.

Mais quand elle vit les cadres…

« Mais ces horreurs vont disparaitre. » dit-elle en les désignant.

« Oh que oui ! » approuva Glimmer. « T'as une idée de décoration ? »

« J'ai quelques photos de ma famille, et de mon copain… » dit Katniss.

« Tu l'as laissé dans ton district ? » demanda Glimmer. « Le 12, c'est ça ? »

« Ouais, c'est ça. » répondit Katniss. « Et non je ne l'ai pas laissé là-bas puisqu'il a été choisit avec moi. »

« T'en as de la chance. » soupira Glimmer. « Moi j'ai jamais eu de chance avec les mecs, c'est tous des crétins dans mon district. »

« Je rêve ou on est en train de faire… du _Copinage_? » demanda Katniss. « Désolée je n'ai pas d'autre mot. »

« Ouiiiiiiii et pitié aides-moi à trouver un mec cool. » la supplia Glimmer. « Et je ferais ce que tu voudras. »

Katniss se mit à rire. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la personne avec qui elle partagerait le dortoir dans sa nouvelle école soit aussi… amicale lors de leur première rencontre.

« T'es toujours aussi enthousiaste ? » demanda-t-elle.

« C'est ce qui fait mon charme. » dit Glimmer, en souriant.

« Tant que t'essaye pas de me piquer mon copain, je t'aiderais. » finit par dire Katniss.

« Marché conclus ! » accepta Glimmer en souriant.

Elle tendit la main à Katniss, qui la serra. Enfin, les deux jeunes filles, et nouvellement amies, déballèrent leurs affaires. Une heure plus tard, on toqua à leur porte. Katniss partit avec Gale, et Glimmer avec un garçon dénommé Marvel.

Pendant plus d'une heure, Katniss et Peeta firent le tour du propriétaire. Gale leur montra les emplacements consacrés aux sports, à l'étude et à la détente, répondant à chacune de leurs questions. Pendant la visite guidée, les deux tourtereaux ne s'étaient pas quittés, gardant leurs doigts entrelacés tout du long. Quand le moment fut venu, Gale les accompagna devant un bâtiment aux allures d'un château. Effie était debout sur les marches, vêtue d'un ensemble jupe-chemisier d'un rose si flashy que Katniss en grimaça.

_« Katniss ! »_

Cette dernière, qui était blottit dans les bras de Peeta, se retourna, et vit Glimmer lui faire un grand signe de la main tout en s'avançant jusqu'à elle.

« Hey, visite finie ? » demanda Glimmer.

« Ouais, et toi ? » demanda Katniss à son tour.

« Ouais, cet endroit est encore plus grand que je le croyais. » répondit Glimmer. « T'es au courant qu'on est relié à l'hôpital et qu'ils forment tous ceux qui souhaitent faire médecine ? »

« Je sais. » acquiesça Katniss. « Ma sœur deviendrait folle en le sachant, elle qui veut devenir docteur. »

« Elle a encore le temps. » lui dit Peeta.

« C'est ton copain, je présume ? » demanda Glimmer.

« Glimmer, je te présente Peeta, l'amour de ma vie. » les présenta Katniss, en se blottissant davantage contre son petit ami. « Chéri, je te présente ma colocataire. »

« Whoa, vous êtes déjà sûr de passer votre vie ensemble. » dit Glimmer. « Vous devez vraiment y croire. »

« C'est le cas ! » acquiesça Peeta. « Ravi de te connaitre. »

« Moi aussi. » répondit Glimmer. « Comme je ne connais personne à part vous, ça vous ennuie si je traîne avec vous ? »

« Pas du tout ! » répondit Katniss au même moment où Peeta secoua la tête.

_« S'il vous plaît, un peu de silence et d'attention ! » fit la voix d'Effie._

« C'est quoi tout ce rose ? » s'étrangla Glimmer.

« Rappelle-moi de ne jamais porter de vêtements aussi flashy. » quémanda Katniss.

« C'est réciproque. » dit Glimmer. « Elle ressemble à une _péripatéticienne_, mais de luxe. »

Connaissant ce mot, synonyme d'un terme beaucoup moins respectueux, Katniss et Peeta pouffèrent bruyamment.

« Un peu de silence ! » les réprimanda Effie.

Le couple et leur nouvelle amie eurent du mal à s'arrêter, mais ils y parvinrent.

« Bien ! » dit Effie en joignant les mains. « Bienvenue à vous tous, nos nouveaux premières années venus de chaque district de Panem. Vous avez été sélectionnés en raison de vos excellents résultats scolaires, et nous pensons qu'avec nous, vous pourrez accomplir de grande chose en vous formant dans divers domaines. Durant les cinq prochaines années, cette école sera comme une seconde maison. Nous attendons de vous une coopération totale, que ce soit dans vos études que dans votre comportement envers vos nouveaux camarades et envers vous-même. »

« Très poétique ! » marmonna Peeta.

« Je serai votre responsable pour ces cinq prochaines années, ce qui veut dire que vous pouvez venir me parler et me demander plusieurs choses, comme par exemple un changement dans votre emploi du temps. Mais avant de passer par moi, passez par le responsable de votre district afin de savoir si oui ou non votre requête serait recevable. » poursuivit Effie. « Bien, vos programmes scolaire ont été déposé dans vos dortoirs. Nous vous accordons le reste de l'après-midi pour prendre vos marques et vous familiariser avec votre nouvel environnement. Les cours commenceront demain, ne soyez pas en retard. »

Glimmer se retourna vers Katniss et Peeta :

« Elle nous prend pour des animaux ? »

Katniss leva les yeux au ciel en guise de réponse.

Effie les libéra enfin, et les nouveaux élèves se dispersèrent. Katniss et Peeta ne se quittèrent pas d'une semelle. Glimmer resta avec eux et le trio fit plus ample connaissance.

_Le lendemain !_

_Dortoir de K &amp; G !_

Lorsque Katniss se réveilla, la première chose qu'elle vit fut le plafond. Elle mit de longues secondes avant d'émerger de son sommeil et de se rappeler qu'elle se trouvait dans sa nouvelle chambre, dans sa nouvelle école, mais elle geignit de déception en se rappelant qu'elle ne dormait pas dans les bras de Peeta. A cette pensée, elle plaqua ses mains sur son visage, frustrée.

_« La salle de bain est libre. » annonça Glimmer._

« Génial ! » marmonna Katniss.

Elle repoussa les couvertures et sortit du lit. Ignorant Glimmer, elle alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, se déshabilla et entra dans la douche. L'eau chaude se déversa sur son corps, et la seule chose à laquelle elle pensait à cet instant fut les bras de Peeta autour d'elle. Cette première année allait être dure. Une fois sa douche finie, Katniss coupa l'eau et sortit de la douche, s'enroulant dans une serviette. Elle se sécha les cheveux avant de retourner dans la chambre.

« Salut ! » dit-elle à l'attention de sa colocataire, qui était en train de se coiffer.

« Salut ! » dit Glimmer. « T'es bien maussade de bon matin. »

« C'est parce que je n'ai pas dormi avec Peeta. » l'informa Katniss en retournant dans la salle de bain, ses vêtements dans les mains.

« Et bien ça promet pour la suite. » la taquina Glimmer.

Katniss se contenta de lui tirer la langue. Elle ressortit de la salle d'eau, vêtue d'une jupe en cuir souple et d'un haut blanc. Ses jambes étaient recouvertes d'une paire de collants beige. Elle s'empara d'une paire de bottes, s'asseya sur son lit et enfila ses chaussures.

« Si Peeta est dans le même état que toi à cause de cette nuit, il va vite retrouver le sourire en te voyant habillée comme ça. » dit Glimmer.

« Ce serait mieux si on pouvait être seul dans une chambre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » lui dit Katniss.

« Parce que toi et Peeta vous… » fit Glimmer sans aller au bout de sa phrase.

« Surtout, tu le répètes à personne. » dit Katniss en attachant ses longues boucles noires.

« T'as des cheveux magnifiques. » dit Glimmer, qui était devenu comme hypnotisé par les cheveux de Katniss.

« Merci ! » sourit Katniss. « On y va ? »

Elle prit son sac en bandoulière beige, et le mit en travers de ses épaules. Glimmer l'imita, puis, le sac rempli de livres et autres qui leur servirait pour leurs premiers cours, elles quittèrent leur chambre, fermèrent la porte et ensemble, quittèrent le bâtiment des premières années pour aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Par chance, elles trouvèrent sans se perdre…

De son côté, Peeta était assis à une table du réfectoire devant son petit-déjeuner, mais il n'avait pas beaucoup d'appétit. Il avait passé une très mauvaise nuit. Ne pas pouvoir tenir Katniss dans ses bras était une torture.

« Souris mec, elle va arriver. » lui dit Thresh, qui lui, n'avait aucun problème d'appétit.

« Ouais bah je sourirais quand elle sera là. » répliqua Peeta.

Gale et Johanna s'installèrent avec eux, munis de leur plateau, et ils étaient accompagnés de Cato, et d'un autre garçon appelé Marvel, tout deux étant respectivement responsable des premières années du District 1 et 2.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a le nouveau ? » demanda Marvel.

« Katniss ? » demanda Gale à son ami.

« Ouais ! » maugréa Peeta.

« C'est rien, ça va passer d'ici cinq minutes. » les rassura Gale.

Il reporta son attention sur Johanna, qui était en train de lui embrasser le cou, sous le regard amusé de Thresh, et écœuré de Marvel et Cato.

« Allez faire ça dans votre chambre, on mange ! » leur dit Cato.

Il porta son verre de jus de d'orange à ses lèvres, et quand il leva les yeux, il vit Katniss. Il eut tout de suite une montée de désir qu'il n'avait jamais eu jusque-là. Elle portait une jupe en cuir. Il la dévisagea, bien que le petit ami de Katniss fût assis juste en face de lui mais qui n'avait rien remarqué. Accompagnée de Glimmer, Katniss s'approcha de leur table, et Cato sentit son cœur sautait de joie à cette idée, mais son sourire béat disparut quand Katniss déposa son plateau à côté de Peeta, et que ce dernier remarqua enfin sa présence. Le visage de Peeta reprit aussitôt son éclat.

« Enfin là ! » souffla-t-il.

Elle passa une jambe en travers du bas, s'asseya, prit le visage du jeune homme dans ses mains et l'attira pour un baiser qui fit siffler toutes les personnes autour d'eux – sauf Cato – mais ils s'en moquèrent. Ils ne se séparèrent qu'une fois le besoin d'air indispensable.

_« J'en ai le __Caecum__ tout retourné ! » dit Johanna, provoquant des fous rires._

Katniss fit passer son autre jambe sous la table, et le bras de Peeta s'enroula aussitôt autour de sa taille.

« Et bah voilà, le coco a de nouveau le sourire. » dit Johanna.

« Dire que ça va être comme ça tous les matins. » les taquina Gale.

« Ne parle pas trop, mon pote, tu te souviens quand t'as commencé à sortir avec Johanna ? » lui dit Marvel. « T'étais limite catatonique tous les matins. »

Katniss regarda son meilleur ami et se moqua un peu.

« Je ne savais pas que t'étais un gros nounours en manque d'affection. »

Glimmer faillit s'étrangler en buvant une gorgée de thé chaud.

« Elle t'a cassée. » fit semblant d'éternuer Cato.

« La ferme Cato. » répliquèrent Johanna et Gale en même temps.

« C'est toujours comme ça entre vous ? » demanda Thresh.

« Ouais ! » répondit Marvel avant tout le monde. « D'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi je passe mon temps avec vous, espèce de barjot. »

« C'est parce que t'es aussi con que nous. » ricana Cato.

Ne supportant pas le caractère de ce garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas, Katniss leva les yeux au ciel et préféra s'occuper de son petit-déjeuner. Un sourire étira ses lèvres quand elle sentit la main de Peeta sur sa cuisse. Le petit-déjeuner se poursuivit. Les anciens cherchèrent à en savoir plus sur les nouveaux, et vice-versa mais Katniss et Peeta étaient comme dans une bulle, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, leurs hanches se touchant. Lorsqu'elle eut finit de manger, Katniss posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Peeta tout en caressant son dos, sous l'œil jaloux et envieux de Cato, qui n'appréciait décidément pas de les voir ensemble. Quelque chose chez Katniss l'attirait mais il ne saurait dire quoi. Des bruits de talons se firent entendre, tout comme de puissants claquements de mains.

_« Bonjour chers élèves ! »_

C'est Effie Trinket, qui apparut dans une tenue sobre sombre de teintes vertes. Elle reçut des _« Bonjour »_ en retour, puis, elle s'adressa aux premières années.

« Ne traînez pas trop les p'tits nouveaux, votre premier cours commence bientôt. » leur dit-elle avec son air gai.

Peeta s'essuya la bouche à l'aide d'une serviette et, comme une seule et même personne, lui et Katniss se levèrent de table, s'emparant de leur sac de cours.

« Mais… il reste une demi-heure avant le premier cours. » s'étonna Glimmer.

Katniss se pencha vers sa nouvelle amie et lui dit :

« Si tu savais tout ce que tu peux faire avec ton mec en trente minutes. »

« Oh la la, ils vont devenir pire que Gale et Johanna. » se désola Marvel.

« Compte pas là-dessus. » ricana Gale.

Munis de leurs plateaux, Katniss et Peeta les rendirent aux personnels de cuisine avant de quitter le réfectoire, main dans la main. Ils trouvèrent facilement le bâtiment où se dérouleraient leurs deux cours de la matinée, mais comme ils avaient du temps devant eux, ils s'installèrent sur un banc. Katniss passa ses jambes par-dessus celles de Peeta, et se blottit contre lui.

« Tu m'as manqué cette nuit. » lui dit-elle.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. » dit-il, en l'embrassant sur le front.

« Je tiendrais pas tous les jours sans pouvoir passer du temps seule avec toi. » souffla-t-elle.

« On passe du temps seuls en ce moment. » lui fit-il remarquer.

« T'as compris de quoi je parle. » dit-elle en lui pinçant les côtes.

Il rit.

« On trouvera bien un moyen. » la rassura-t-il.

« Hum humm ! » fit-elle en se calant davantage.

« T'as jeté un œil au programme ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ouais, mais je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais prendre comme… option. » répondit-elle. « Et toi ? »

Elle leva la tête pour le regarder, et d'une seule et même voix, ils dirent :

« Cuisine ! »

« Tu seras le meilleur. » dit Katniss.

« Je le suis pas déjà ? » arqua-t-il.

Katniss prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa. Ils se perdirent dans le baiser, tellement qu'ils se séparèrent qu'en entendant Glimmer dire :

_« Vous arrêtez pas pour moi ! »_

Mais ils s'arrêtèrent.

« Ça va ? » demanda Katniss.

« Ouais, c'est juste que je trouve ce Cato complètement… immature. » répondit Glimmer. « Un vrai gamin. »

« Bienvenue au club ! » soupira Katniss.

« Heureusement que ce n'est pas mon responsable. » dit Glimmer.

« Tu m'étonnes ! » dit Katniss.

« Désolée si je vous ai… interrompu. » s'excusa Glimmer auprès de Peeta et Katniss.

« Oh, ce n'est rien. » la rassura le jeune homme. « On ne faisait… rien de méchant. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça doit être quand vous êtes seuls dans une pièce. » les taquina Glimmer.

« Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir. » lui assura-t-il.

« J'ai jamais dis que je voulais savoir. » pouffa Glimmer.

L'heure des cours commençait. Les élèves de premières années se regroupaient en masse devant le bâtiment. Katniss, Peeta et Glimmer se levèrent du banc, prirent leurs sacs de cours et suivirent le mouvement…

_Deux semaines passèrent !_

Une routine s'était installée chez les premières années. Levés à 7h du matin, petit-déjeuner débutant à 7h30, et les premiers cours qui commencent à 8h30. Fin des cours à 17h, puis 19h pour ceux qui prennaient des cours en options. Dîner à 19h30. Couvre-feu à 23h maximum, pour permettre aux élèves d'accéder à la bibliothèque le soir, ou du moins pour ceux qui souhaitent étudier.

Allongée sur son lit, plongé dans son livre de calculs, Katniss relisait une dernière fois son devoir à rendre pour le lendemain. Les maths. C'était plus le domaine de Glimmer que le sien, mais elle s'en sortait pas trop mal. Cette dernière sortit de la douche, ses cheveux blonds attachés en chignon. Glimmer portait un survêtement gris. On toqua à la porte au même instant. Katniss se leva et se demanda qui pouvait bien venir les voir à 21 heures. En ouvrant la porte, vêtue d'un mini-short et d'un débardeur moulant, elle sursauta légèrement en voyant Peeta.

« Peeta ? » s'étonna-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Tu m'as demandé de venir à neuf heures précises. » répondit-il en lui montrant une note… tapé à l'ordinateur.

« J'ai rien demandé ! » assura-t-elle.

Glimmer se glissa entre eux. Elle avait chaussée ses baskets et prit son sac de cours.

« C'est moi ! » leur apprit-elle. « Je vais aller bosser à la bibliothèque. Vous avez une heure ! »

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla Katniss.

« Tu me le revaudras ma belle. » lui dit Glimmer, qui l'embrassa sur la joue. « Amusez-vous bien et verrouillez la porte ! »

Et elle quitta le dortoir. Peeta la suivit du regard, et la vit bel et bien descendre les escaliers. Katniss, quant à elle, n'attendit pas un instant. Elle agrippa Peeta par le bras, le tira dans la chambre, ferma la porte en laissant la clé dans la serrure.

« Ne perdons pas de temps. » dit Katniss en agrippant la chemise de Peeta.

« Ouais, t'as raison ! » dit-il en se débarrassant du tissu.

Prenant le visage de Katniss entre ses mains, il l'embrassa avec empressement. Elle, était toute aussi empressée qu'il ne l'était. Lorsque ses jambes touchèrent son lit, elle rompit le baiser et ôta son débardeur, libérant sa poitrine nue.

« J'ai trop envie de toi. » dit Peeta en la souleva dans ses bras. « Je te dévorerais plus tard. »

« Ok ! » souffla Katniss, qui se retrouva allongée sur le lit.

Peeta se débarrassa de son pantalon et de son caleçon. En deux temps trois mouvements, ils furent nus sous les draps. Une fois qu'il eut mit un préservatif, Peeta se plaça entre les jambes de sa petite amie, entra en elle et s'arrêta pour la regarder une fois qu'il fut tout en elle.

« Oh tu m'as manqué ! » susurra-t-il.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi. » dit-elle en sachant qu'il parlait de rapprochement très physique. « Mais s'il te plaît, beau gosse, arrête de parler. »

Elle l'embrassa pour le faire taire. Peeta remua ses hanches, laissant libre cours au manque accumulé des deux dernières semaines. L'orgasme fut proche mais pas assez pour se libérer de se torrent de désir qu'ils avaient en eux. Le manque d'air les obligea à rompre le baiser…

_L'heure du couvre-feu approchait, et les responsables de chaque District « patrouillait » dans le campus. Dans le bâtiment des premières années, Cato arpentait les couloirs du premier étage et s'assura que tout se passait bien. Il s'arrêta devant une chambre lorsqu'il entendit des bruits… qui ne lui était pas inconnu. Il s'approcha de la porte et tendit l'oreille avant de sourire en entendant tous ces gémissements. Ils ne sont pas discrets, pensa-t-il… Mais son sourire se fana lorsqu'il entendit 'Katniss…' ou encore 'Peeta…' Il serra les poings et s'apprêta à les interrompre, quand une porte un peu plus loin s'ouvrit, l'obligeant à reprendre le pourquoi de sa visite…_

Allongés l'un face à l'autre, Katniss et Peeta se sentaient… plus libérés.

« Je me sens beaucoup mieux. » dit Katniss.

« Et moi dont ! » sourit Peeta. « Je sais pas comment je fais pour pas te sauter dessus tous les jours. »

« Quand on était chez nous c'était plus facile. » dit Katniss. « On aura notre dortoir à nous, il faut juste être patient. »

« On n'a pas vraiment le choix. » souffla-t-il.

Katniss l'embrassa tendrement.

« On n'a pas beaucoup de temps avant le retour de Glimmer alors, on devrait peut-être en profiter pour un second round, qu'en dis-tu ? » suggéra-t-elle d'une voix suave.

A mesure qu'elle parlait, Katniss fit glisser ses doigts sur son ventre jusqu'à effleurer son sexe. Peeta retint un grondement sourd. Cette fille serait sa perte. Il agrippa la main de Katniss et s'allongea sur elle. Après leur deuxième round, ils se rhabillèrent en vitesse. Katniss ouvrit la porte et Peeta se colla contre son corps, embrassant son épaule dénudée avant de la retourner face à lui pour l'embrasser.

« Je vais me repasser en boucle notre petit corps-à-corps. » chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres.

« Bonne nuit mon chéri. » susurra Katniss. « Je t'aime ! »

Peeta répondit par la même, avant de s'extirper, à regret, des bras de Katniss, sans se rendre compte qu'ils étaient observés. Un dernier baiser, Peeta se décida à quitter l'étage et à regagner le rez-de-chaussée. Il rentrant dans son dortoir, il ferma la porte à clé et se laissa tomber sur son lit, laissant échapper un soupir d'aise.

_« Ne me dis pas que… » fit la voix de Thresh._

« Et ouais ! » le coupa Peeta. « Bon sang que ça fait du bien. »

« Va prendre une douche. » lui dit son colocataire.

« Oh non, j'ai encore l'odeur de Katniss sur moi. » rétorqua Peeta, qui ôta ses chaussures.

Il se glissa sous ses couvertures, enleva sa chemise qu'il laissa près de lui et renifla l'odeur de Katniss, avant de fermer les yeux en repensant aux derniers évènements.

« C'est dégueulasse. » grommela Thresh.

« Tu comprendras quand tu seras amoureux. » répliqua Peeta, avant de s'endormir.

De son côté, Katniss fit un brin de toilettes dans la salle de bain avant de changer les draps, témoins des folies dont elle avait un peu abusé avec Peeta. Glimmer rentra de la bibliothèque à ce moment là.

« Whou, c'était chaud on dirait. » s'amusa-t-elle en fermant la porte.

« Tu ne veux pas savoir. » lui assura Katniss. « Tu prendrais peur. »

« _Rien ne me fait peur, sauf ma tête quand je me réveille_. » dit Glimmer, en posant son sac de cours au pied de son lit.

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais rien savoir de mes folies sexuelles avec mon amoureux. » se souvint Katniss.

« J'ai besoin d'une dose de câlin par procuration. » expliqua Glimmer, qui aida Katniss à faire son lit. « Et t'es la mieux placée pour ça. »

« Ok ! » pouffa Katniss. « Et bien, si tu veux tout savoir, il m'a donné l'orgasme le plus fulgurant que j'ai jamais eu. »

« Et bé, ça devait être quelque chose. » dit Glimmer en souriant.

« Crois-moi ma belle, trouve-le bon du premier coup, et tu sauras de quoi je parle. » dit Katniss.

Elles finirent le lit de cette dernière, puis, Glimmer s'assit sur le lit de Katniss.

« Ouais. » souffla-t-elle. « Y en a bien un qui m'a tapé dans l'œil depuis que je suis là, mais je crois que je l'intéresse pas. »

« Ne me dis pas que c'est Cato ! » quémanda Katniss. « Tu mérites mieux. »

« Plutôt me casser un ongle. » frissonna Glimmer. « Je dis pas qu'il n'est pas mignon, il a son charme, mais son caractère gâche tout. »

« J'avoue ! » fit Katniss en s'asseyant à son tour, une jambe sur le matelas. « Mais bon, c'est pas mon type du tout. »

« C'est Marvel ! » avoua soudainement Glimmer.

« Ton responsable de District ? » demanda Katniss. « Celui avec qui on déjeune tous les matins ? »

« Lui-même ! » soupira Glimmer.

« Pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui parler ? » demanda Katniss.

« Tu rigoles ? » hoqueta Glimmer. « Il est plus vieux que moi… bon ok seulement de trois ans ce qui n'est pas énorme, mais qu'est-ce qu'il ferait avec une ado de seize ans, hein ? »

Katniss voulut répliquer mais Glimmer la devança.

« Ne dis rien va. Bon, c'est l'heure du dodo. »

Elle embrassa Katniss sur la joue et regagna son propre lit.

Le lendemain, Katniss fut réveillée la première, et elle gagna le bâtiment des dortoirs spécial couple. Elle attendit quelques minutes avant la sortie de Gale avec Johanna.

« Bonjour bonjour, vous avez bien dormi ? » demanda-t-elle et continua sans leur laisser le temps de répondre. « Excuse-moi Johanna mais je dois t'emprunter mon meilleur ami deux minutes c'est important. »

Elle attrapa Gale par le bras et le tira à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

« Ok je vous attends au réfectoire. » leur dit Johanna en s'éloignant.

« De quoi tu veux me parler ? » demanda Gale à sa meilleure amie.

« Est-ce que Marvel a une petite amie ? » demanda Katniss aussitôt. « Il a quelqu'un dans le viseur en ce moment ? »

« Quoi ? » fit Gale. « Il te plaît ou quoi ? »

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla Katniss. « Non tu sais bien que je n'ai d'yeux que pour mon Peeta. Non c'est pour une copine. »

« Pour Glimmer tu veux dire. » s'amusa Gale.

« C'est ça mais tu la boucles pour l'instant et réponds juste à mes questions. » le pressa-t-elle.

Gale laissa échapper un rire mais il joua le jeu.

« Non, Marvel n'a pas de petite amie, la dernière en date était… comment dire ? Un peu trop facile. »

« Elle a couché avec un autre pendant qu'elle était lui ? » voulut savoir Katniss.

« Ouais, avec Cato. » répondit Gale en grimaçant.

« C'est de mauvais goût. » dit Katniss en grimaçant.

« Et Marvel lui a foutu son poing dans la gueule. » avoua Gale. « Entre pote on pique pas la copine des autres. »

« Je veux bien te croire, et j'espère qu'il a eu mal. » dit Katniss.

« T'as pas l'air de l'apprécier. » dit Gale.

« Non, et je m'en porte très bien. » dit Katniss. « Bon, Marvel prend ses distances avec les filles. »

« Si on veut, mais je peux quand même tâter le terrain. » proposa-t-il. « Voyons comment il se comporte durant le déjeuner. »

« On devrait les mettre côte-à-côte. » suggéra Katniss.

« Bonne idée ! » approuva Gale. « Dis-moi, pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça à caser ta copine de chambre ? »

« Je lui ai promis que je l'aiderais à trouver un type bien, et puis, elle m'a laissé une heure seule avec Peeta hier soir. » avoua Katniss en souriant.

« Oh je vois ! » pouffa Gale.

« Maintenant qu'on est d'accord, on peut aller manger ? Je suis affamée ! » le pressa-t-elle.

« Pas étonnant si t'as fais du sport hier soir ! » la taquina-t-il.

« Toi au moins tu peux en faire tous les soirs. » marmonna-t-elle mais il l'entendit.

« Sois patiente, et tu l'auras ton dortoir commun avec Peeta ! » lui dit-il alors qu'ils marchaient jusqu'au réfectoire.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Katniss s'empara d'un plateau et se mit dans la file d'attente juste derrière Peeta. Elle lui embrassa la nuque. Ce simple geste le fit se tourner et sourire. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement avant de remplir leur plateau pour le petit-déjeuner. Du coin de l'œil, Katniss vit Gale parler à l'oreille de Johanna, et cette dernière masqua un fou rire de la main. Katniss leva les yeux au ciel.

_« T'es parti bien tôt ce matin. »_

Katniss se retourna et vit Glimmer juste derrière elle.

« Hey, salut. Ouais je sais, mais il fallait que je parle à Gale. » dit Katniss.

« Oh ! » fit Glimmer.

Marvel passa devant eux avec son plateau…

« Salut ! »

Il leur sourit, et Katniss remarqua bien son attardement léger sur Glimmer. Cette dernière fut comme frappé d'un électrochoc car son visage s'illumina et elle lui répondit d'un _Salut_ tout émerveillé. Marvel s'éloignait à sa table. Katniss le vit s'asseoir devant Gale. Thresh était déjà installé à la gauche de Marvel. Une fois son plateau plein, Katniss alla s'asseoir à côté de Gale, et elle fut rejointe par Peeta. Glimmer se figea net quand elle vit qu'il ne restait qu'une seule place : à côté de Marvel. Le jeune homme remarqua qu'elle ne fit rien… il se leva, prit son plateau et le posa à côté du sien, puis, il claqua des doigts au visage de Glimmer, qui cligna des yeux et le fixa.

« Je ne mords pas. » la rassura-t-il.

Elle sourit, mais c'était plus un sourire nerveux. Elle finit par s'asseoir à côté de Marvel. Son cœur battait la chamade, et lorsqu'elle croisa le regard malicieux de Katniss et le petit rictus de Gale, elle su.

« T'as pas osé quand même ? » s'écria-t-elle envers Katniss.

Toute la tablée se tut. Katniss ne répondit rien. Elle se contenta d'avaler un bout de son pain au chocolat en faisant mine de ne pas savoir de quoi parlait sa camarade de chambrée. Sachant qu'elle n'obtiendrait aucune réponse avec tout le monde autour, Glimmer ravala sa brimade et avala son petit-déjeuner, tout en essayant d'occulter ses sentiments de plus en plus forts pour celui qui était assis à sa gauche.

Après le petit-déjeuner, avant l'heure du premier cours, Glimmer entraina Katniss à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes.

« Tu as parlé à Gale de mon attirance pour Marvel. »

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Glimmer.

« Quand on s'est rencontré et après qu'on ait fait amie-amie, tu m'as pas demandé de t'aider à trouver un garçon bien ? » voulut savoir Katniss.

« Oui mais… »

« C'est ce que je suis en train de faire. » la coupa-t-elle. « Ecoute Glimm', j'ai entièrement confiance en Gale pour ça. Il va parler à Marvel et je t'en prie, fies-toi à moi pour ça. »

« Marvel ne voudra jamais sortir avec une fille plus jeune que lui. » dit Glimmer.

« Ça t'en sais rien. » dit Katniss. « Tu veux savoir si oui ou non tu plais à Marvel ? Tu veux tenter ta chance ? »

« Oui ! » répondit Glimmer, après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

« Alors mets toutes les chances de ton côté, sois confiante, séductrice et le plus important, reste toi-même. » dit Katniss.

Il fut l'heure d'aller en cours. C'était activité sportive pour tout le monde. Katniss entoura un bras autour de sa copine.

« Est-ce que ça te dirait un cours particulier de tir à l'arc ? »

Glimmer sourit et la suivit jusqu'au grand terrain sportif.

Le fameux terrain sportif occupé un très grand espace. Un espace bien élargit et scindé en plusieurs parties. Après s'être changé dans leurs vêtements adéquats – un short mi-long de sport légèrement moulant noir et un débardeur noir strié de blanc – Katniss et Glimmer gagnèrent le stand du tir à l'arc…

…

Gale savait que Katniss entraînerait Glimmer au stand de tir à l'arc, qui se trouvait juste à côté de celui de basket, alors il proposa à Marvel de faire quelques paniers, ce qu'il accepta. Les cours de sport étaient libres mais obligatoire. Pas besoin d'être regroupé par classe. Chacun était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait, du moment qu'il travaillait en vue de l'examen final à chaque fin de trimestre.

« On est en forme ce matin. » dit Gale alors que Marvel mettait un troisième panier consécutive.

« Whou, je pète le feu. » dit Marvel.

« Hum, toi quand t'es comme ça, c'est que t'as quelqu'un dans le viseur. » dit Gale en lui lançant le ballon.

« Peut-être. » dit simplement Marvel.

« C'est la nouvelle, Glimmer, avoue je t'ai vu lui sourire comme un idiot au petit-déj' ! » le taquina Gale.

« C'est possible, mais je ne sais pas si… si je peux me rapprocher d'elle. » dit Marvel. « Je veux dire, elle a seize ans, et je vais en avoir dix-neuf en décembre. »

« Et alors ? » demanda Gale. « Je ne vois pas ce qui t'empêcherais de sortir avec elle, et ne me sors pas encore la mince différence d'âge. »

Il mit un panier. Marvel récupéra le ballon.

« Faut déjà que je lui plaise. » dit-il.

« Crois-moi, tu lui plais. » dit Gale. « Et je te rassure, elle n'ira pas voir ailleurs pendant qu'elle est avec toi comme a pu le faire l'autre. »

« J'ai toujours… peur que si je m'attachais à une fille, qu'elle finisse par faire comme mon ex et filer dans les bras de ce connard qui me servais de coloc' ! » avoua Marvel.

« Cato est un con, on est _« ami »_ à cause de nos responsabilités et le fait qu'on soit dans la même classe. » dit Gale en mimant les guillemets. « Et je peux te garantir que cette fois, tu peux être sûr que Glimmer n'ira pas se jeter dans les bras de n'importe qui en étant avec toi. »

« Comment tu le sais ? » demanda Marvel.

« Parce que Katniss me l'a dit, et qu'elle n'est pas amie avec Glimmer pour rien. » répondit Gale.

« Attends, tu me cuisines sur Glimmer pour faire un rapport à Katniss ? » s'amusa Marvel.

« J'adore rendre service ! » acquiesça Gale. « C'est mon côté _Philanthrope_. »

« T'es vraiment con. » dit Marvel en plaisantant.

« Hun, regarde qui arrive ! » dit Gale en désignant un point derrière Marvel.

Marvel se retourna, et il déglutit en apercevant Glimmer. Ses cheveux étaient tressés sur les côtés, et ses vêtements semblaient lui coller à la peau. Il la vit s'emparer d'un arc et d'un carcan de flèches, tout comme Katniss. Gale s'approcha de son ami.

« Et si on allait faire un peu de tir à l'arc ? » proposa-t-il. « Je crois que Glimmer a besoin d'une leçon particulière, et c'est ton rôle de responsable de t'assurer qu'elle progresse pour l'exam. »

Marvel leva les yeux au ciel, mais il vit là une opportunité de se rapprocher de Glimmer.

Debout devant son stand, l'arc entre les mains et le carcan posé devant elle, Glimmer soupira.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'essaierais. » souffla-t-elle. « Je suis nulle au tir à l'arc. Regarde ! »

Elle prit une flèche et positionna son arc, enfin elle essaya. Elle tira mais la flèche fit une sorte de rotation bizarre et tomba aussitôt lâchée dans le vide.

« Tu vois ? » fit Glimmer à Katniss, qui frima et envoya une flèche en plein milieu de sa cible. « Frimeuse. Je te déteste ! »

_« Pas terrible ! »_

Glimmer reconnut la voix de son responsable de District. Elle se retourna sur sa gauche et le vit accoudé contre le grillage.

« Je suis nulle, j'y peux rien. » dit-elle en haussant les épaules. « Tant pis, j'aurais une mauvaise note à l'exam. »

« Ah non, pas question que tu te plantes. » dit Marvel en s'approchant d'elle. « Je vais t'aider. »

Il se positionna derrière elle, colla son corps au sien, provocant chez Glimmer un tourbillon de sensation. Son cœur s'affola et ses doigts sur l'arc devinrent moites. Marvel le remarqua mais ne fit rien pour l'arrêter. S'il lui plaisait autant qu'elle lui plaisait, il devait s'en assurer.

« Bien, on commence la leçon ? » demanda-t-il.

« O…oui. » bégaya Glimmer, faisant pouffer Katniss juste à côté.

Marvel l'aida à bien tenir son arc, à maintenir la bonne position pour tirer la flèche… mais il avait calqué son corps au sien, une main sur sa taille, et sa bouche près de son oreille.

« Inspire profondément. » souffla-t-il. « Regarde droit devant toi, respire doucement et lâche ! »

Il décala uniquement son bras et son visage, puis, Glimmer mit ses émotions de côtés quelques secondes… et laissa la flèche s'échapper. Elle alla jusqu'à la cible, mais au milieu.

« Pas mal ! » dit Marvel.

« J'ai un bon prof ! » dit Glimmer en se tournant vers lui.

Elle se mordit la lèvre tout en rougissant.

Toute la journée, Glimmer pensa à Marvel et au rapprochement intense durant le cours sportif du matin. C'était le soir, et il était tard. Il restait une heure avant le couvre-feu. Katniss était à la bibliothèque, et Glimmer avait fait tous ses devoirs, alors elle mit une veste, ferma sa chambre à clé et sortit prendre l'air. Elle marcha jusqu'aux jardins, accessible jusqu'à l'heure du couvre-feu, et remarqua que les jardins n'étaient pas libre. Quelqu'un s'y trouvait déjà, et elle reconnut le visiteur.

« Marvel ? »

Il se retourna. L'éclat de la lune se refléta sur son visage, et un sourire se dessina sur son visage quand il vit Glimmer s'approcher. Elle s'asseya à côté de lui.

« Tu prends l'air ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ouais, et toi aussi on dirait. » répondit-il.

« Oui, je m'ennuyais dans ma chambre. » dit-elle. « Sans Katniss c'est pas drôle. »

« Elle est avec Peeta ? » demanda-t-il.

« Elle étudie à la bibliothèque. » répondit-elle.

« Et vous alors, Mademoiselle Belcourt, on ne révise pas ? » s'étonna Marvel.

« C'est déjà fait. » dit-elle.

Il lui sourit.

« T'avais l'air troublé ce matin, quand je t'ai aidé pour le tir à l'arc. »

« Ouais ! » souffla-t-elle.

« Apparemment, tu aurais parlé de moi à Katniss, qui est allée parler à Gale qui est venu me parler. » dit Marvel.

« Ça m'apprendra à ne pas tenir ma langue. » dit Glimmer en regardant devant elle.

Marvel se tourna vers elle et posa un doigt sur son menton, puis, tourna son visage vers lui.

« Tu me plais aussi Glimmer, mais je ne sais pas si je peux te faire confiance. » admit-il.

« Pourquoi ? » voulut-elle savoir.

Il caressa sa joue du bout du doigt, avant de le retirer.

« Je suis sortie avec une fille l'an dernier. » expliqua-t-il. « Et je l'ai surprise en train de coucher avec Cato. »

« Quoi ? » hoqueta Glimmer.

« Je n'étais pas vraiment amoureux, mais j'aurais préféré qu'elle me quitte avant de sauter dans le lit de mon coloc' et ami. » dit Marvel. « Depuis ce jour, je supporte Cato parce qu'on n'a pas vraiment le choix, mais je ne fais plus confiance aux filles, à part Johanna et la principale, sans oublier Effie malgré son excentricité, mais aucune d'elles ne m'attirent. »

Glimmer eut un petit rire qui se fana vite. Elle finit par se lever du banc et faire quelques pas devant elle avant de se tourner vers Marvel.

« Je comprends ce que tu ressens. » dit Glimmer. « Mais je peux t'assurer que je n'irais jamais me jeter dans les bras d'un autre, et certainement pas Cato. Ce type est encore plus arrogant que mon ex, qui était vraiment un crétin fini. »

Marvel sourit.

« Ecoute, je n'ai pas vraiment d'expérience avec les garçons. La seule que j'ai eu a durée quatre mois, et je l'ai plaquée parce qu'il voulait coucher avec moi et que je n'étais pas prête. » poursuivit Glimmer. « En même temps je n'avais que quatorze ans. Tu me plais vraiment Marvel, et j'ai essayé de repousser toute cette attirance parce que t'es plus vieux que moi, tu es majeur, expérimenté et moi pas encore, mais c'est plus fort que moi. »

Marvel lui tendit une main, qu'elle prit. Elle se retrouva assise sur ses genoux, le visage enfoui dans son cou.

« J'espère que tu me dis la vérité. » chuchota-t-il.

Pour le lui prouver, Glimmer sortit le visage de son cou et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Du bout des doigts, qu'elle porta à sa bouche, elle caressa sa lèvre inférieure. Elle laissait ses sentiments parler. Marvel en fit de même et sa bouche se referma sur le pouce de la jeune fille. Glimmer remplaça son pouce par ses lèvres, et ils partagèrent leur premier baiser. Doux au premier abord, puis intense. Leurs langues se trouvèrent, les mains de Marvel glissèrent sur la taille de la jeune fille assise sur ses genoux.

« Wow ! » fit-elle après le baiser.

« Ouais, wow ! » souffla Marvel, qui l'embrassa encore.

« Marvel… hum… le couvre-feu… » marmonna-t-elle entre chaque baisers.

« On va y aller ! » la rassura-t-il. « Mais avant… »

Il glissa sa main dans sa chevelure blonde et l'attira à lui pour un nouveau baiser. Il l'embrassa jusqu'à en perdre le souffle. Glimmer mit toute sa force dans son corps pour pouvoir se lever des genoux de Marvel.

« Il fait chaud ! » souffla-t-elle en se servant de ses mains comme éventail.

« Allez viens, je te ramène à ton dortoir. » dit Marvel.

Elle se tourna vers lui. Il lui tendait la main. Une main qu'elle prit.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis ta petite amie ? » demanda-t-elle.

« A ton avis ? » dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ils sortirent des jardins, et Marvel prit la direction du bâtiment des premières années. Quand il fallut monter les escaliers, il s'accroupi légèrement devant Glimmer, et lui fit signe de grimper sur son dos, ce qu'elle fit en riant.

« Accroche-toi hein ? » lui dit-il.

Marvel réussi à monter les escaliers, se tenant à la rambarde pour ne pas tomber et entraîner ainsi sa petite amie dans sa chute. Une fois en haut, elle le guida jusqu'à sa chambre, puis, une fois devant, elle se remit sur ses jambes.

« Je suis pas trop lourde ? » demanda-t-elle.

Pour seule réponse, Marvel se retourna et l'embrassa.

« Fais de beaux rêves ma p'tite blondinette. » chuchota-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« Je vais rêver de toi. » lui assura-t-elle.

« J'espère bien. » sourit-il. « Bonne nuit ! »

« Bonne nuit ! »

Il l'embrassa une dernier fois, puis, s'éloigna et disparu dans les escaliers. Glimmer entra dans sa chambre, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Salut, p'tite blondinette ! » la taquina Katniss.

« Je suis tellement aux anges que je ne vais rien dire. » dit Glimmer.

Elle verrouilla la porte et alla se vautrer dans son lit.

« Ce qu'il embrasse bien. » déclara-t-elle.

« Et c'est grâce à qui ? » demanda Katniss.

« Grâce à toi… et à Gale mais, merci ma coloc'. » répondit Glimmer. « Je suis trop contente tu ne peux pas savoir. »

« Tu devrais dormir, si tu veux faire de beaux rêves de ton nouveau chéri. » suggéra Katniss.

« Bonne idée ! » acquiesça Glimmer.

Elle se débarrassa uniquement de ses chaussures et de sa veste, s'engouffra dans son lit complètement vêtue, de son jean et t-shirt.

« Glimm ? » appela Katniss.

« Hum ? » fit-elle.

« Tu sais, le jour où tu ressentiras le besoin de te retrouver seule avec Marvel pour faire des bêtises, sache qu'il a une chambre pour lui tout seul. » lui apprit Katniss. « Je le tiens de Gale ! »

« J'en profiterais. » assura Glimmer. « Bonne nuit Katniss ! »

« Bonne nuit, ma p'tite blondinette ! »

Glimmer éclata de rire.

_Le lendemain !_

A son réveil, Glimmer était de bonne humeur. Elle prit sa douche la première, comme chaque matin. N'ayant pas sport, elle opta pour une jupe large rouge, un haut cache-cœur beige et des bottines plates de la même couleur que le haut. Pour sa coiffure, elle opta pour un simple brushing. Elle se maquilla très légèrement. Quand Katniss sortit de la salle de bain, vêtue d'un pantalon noir et d'un chemisier de la même couleur, elle siffla en voyant l'air élégant et à la fois frivole de son amie. Elles se hâtèrent de gagner le réfectoire. Elles furent sur le point d'en franchir les portes, quand quelqu'un glissa les mains sur la taille de Glimmer, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

_« Bonjour ma p'tite blondinette. »_

Glimmer se relaxa en reconnaissant la voix. Katniss laissa les nouveaux amoureux ensemble et rejoignit le sien dans la file d'attente du petit-déjeuner.

« Tu es magnifique ce matin. » dit Marvel, qui contempla la tenue de Glimmer.

« Merci ! » sourit-elle. « Tu n'es pas mal non plus. »

Il portait un jean dégradé, une chemise marine sous laquelle Glimmer pu voir un débardeur sombre dessiner le contour de ses épaules. Marvel coincé une mèche blonde entre ses doigts, sans cesser de fixer la jeune fille.

« J'ai pensé à toi toute la nuit. » souffla-t-il.

« Moi aussi. » répliqua-t-elle avant de se coller à lui. « Et Katniss m'a fait une révélation très intéressante. »

« Ah bon ? » fit-il. « Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Tu as ta propre chambre, paraît-il. » dit-elle.

« Oui en effet ! » acquiesça-t-il. « Tu veux la visiter ? »

« A condition que tu me promettes que tu ne me forceras à rien. » posa-t-elle.

« Ça n'arrivera jamais. » lui promit-il. « Je te le jure ! »

« Cette question étant réglée, allons manger avant que Katniss ne vienne vérifier que je ne l'ai pas abandonné. » plaisanta Glimmer.

Marvel la coinça entre ses bras et l'embrassa.

« Bonjour ! » chuchota-t-il en souriant.

« Bonjour ! » répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Et ce fut sans se lâcher, qu'ils se glissèrent dans la file du petit-déjeuner, avant de rejoindre leurs amis. Glimmer posa son plateau face à celui de Katniss, et cette dernière lui dit :

« J'ai cru que tu m'avais abandonné. »

« Jamais de la vie ! » assura Glimmer.

« Attends, vous sortez ensemble ? » demanda Cato, complètement perdu. « Depuis quand ? »

« En quoi ma vie amoureuse te regarde ? » claqua Marvel.

« Je pose une simple question. » se défendit Cato.

« Evite, si tu ne veux pas te retrouver avec un autre œil au beurre noir. » lui suggéra Johanna.

Comme pour fermer le clapet à son ex ami, Marvel passa un bras par-dessus l'épaule de Glimmer, et de son autre main prit son menton en coupe, puis, il l'embrassa avec fougue, se moquant que toutes les personnes présentent dans le réfectoire assistent à la scène.

_Un mois pus tard !_

_Dortoir de Marvel !_

Le froid avait fait son apparition à Panem, et les vacances approchaient. Une grande fête avait été prévue pour Noël, mais ce jour-là, Glimmer avait investi la chambre de Marvel pour se retrouver seule avec lui. Ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur le grand lit du jeune homme. Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, Marvel mit soudain fin au baiser.

« Quoi ? » demanda Glimmer. « Je fais quelque chose de mal ? »

Marvel était torse nu, et Glimmer avait ôté son chemisier.

« Non, rassure-toi. » répondit-il. « C'est moi euh, j'ai pas été aussi proche d'une fille depuis des lustres. Physiquement c'est un peu dur. »

« Oh ! » fit-elle.

« Je sais que je t'ai dis que je te forcerais à rien et je ne ferais rien. » la rassura-t-il. « Je veux juste qu'il n'y ait pas de secrets entre nous. »

« Je suis d'accord ! » acquiesça-t-elle. « Et comme il ne doit avoir aucun secret entre nous, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose. »

« Je t'écoute ! » dit-il.

Elle prit sa main dans la sienne et entrelaça leurs doigts.

« J'ai envie que tu me touches. » avoua-t-elle. « Cette nuit encore j'ai rêvé de tes mains sur mon corps, de tes lèvres parcourant ma peau… Katniss persiste et j'ai finis par la croire… »

« Sur quoi ? » voulut savoir Marvel.

« Que je fais des rêves érotiques sur nous deux. » répondit-elle, en posant la main du jeune homme sur son sein. « Sur toi et moi, et même si on ne couche pas encore ensemble, rien ne nous empêche de faire quelques expériences. »

« Tu… tu es sûre ? » déglutit-il alors qu'il tenait son sein dans le creux de sa main.

« Oui, j'en suis sûre. » acquiesça-t-elle. « Comme je suis pratiquement sûre que je tombe amoureuse de toi. »

« Glimm… » mais elle le coupa d'un doigt sur la bouche.

« Ne dis rien si tu n'es pas prêt, fais-moi juste ce que je t'ai demandé, s'il te plaît. »

Il embrassa son doigt, et laissa son désir prendre le contrôle. La main posée sur le sein de la jeune fille, il se pencha et captura ses lèvres. Glimmer entoura une jambe autour de sa taille, collant leurs corps. La bouche de Marvel glissa dans son cou, sa main caressa sa jambe à travers son jean, puis ses fesses sans pouvoir s'en empêcher…

De son côté, Katniss étudiait à la bibliothèque. Arpentant les grands rayons historiques, elle finit par mettre la main sur l'ouvrage qu'elle cherchait, mais il lui fallut grimper sur l'échelle, ce qu'elle fit mais elle eut la drôle de sensation d'être observé. Ça l'irritait. Le livre en main, elle regagna le sol et quand elle se retourna, c'était pour faire face à Cato. Ce dernier la regardait comme si elle était… un morceau de viande ou bien autre chose, mais ce que Katniss vit dans ses yeux l'énerva. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de le saluer. Elle lui tourna le dos et remit l'échelle en place avant quitter l'allée, mais en partant, elle fut retenu par une poigne forte sur sa main. Elle fut projetée en arrière, et quelque chose d'humide se colla à sa bouche. D'abord surprise, elle reprit vite ses esprits et mit fin à ce prétendu baiser. Elle poussa Cato avec force.

« Non mais t'es malade ou quoi ? » s'écria-t-elle, en s'essuyant la bouche.

« Quoi, ça t'a pas plu ? » rétorqua-t-il de ce sourire qui lui était propre.

« Non, c'était inapproprié, je suis déjà en couple, et tu m'attires autant qu'un plat de chou-fleur. » répliqua-t-elle. « Ne refais jamais ça ! »

Et elle s'éloigna en trombe. Elle ramassa ses affaires à la table où elle comptait étudier, puis, alla jusqu'à l'accueil et dit à la responsable :

« J'emprunte ce livre. »

Une fois son nom et le titre du bouquin emprunté enregistré, Katniss quitta la bibliothèque en courant. Dans sa hâte, elle percuta Gale et Johanna.

« Wow, doucement Catnip, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda Gale.

« Vous dites à votre copain arrogant et prétentieux d'arrêter de me draguer. Il vient de m'embrasser et Peeta va lui mettre son poing dans la gueule. » leur dit Katniss, hargneuse.

Et elle s'en alla, regagnant son dortoir.

Gale fit à peine un mètre, que Cato sortit de la bibliothèque comme si de rien n'était, les mains dans les poches. Gale l'attrapa par son pull et le plaqua contre le mur.

« Hey, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? » s'écria Cato.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? » claqua Gale. « C'est quoi ce besoin de vouloir à tout prix piquer la copine des autres ? D'abord tu te tapes l'ex copine de Marvel alors qu'ils sont ensemble, maintenant tu veux la copine de Peeta ? »

« Tu crois que j'ai peur de ce blondinet ? » répliqua Cato en se libérant de l'emprise de Gale.

« Tu devrais. » affirma Gale. « Quand on touche à Katniss, il peut se mettre en colère, à tel point que même moi je ne l'en empêcherais pas. Tu ne t'approches plus d'elle, tu lui fous la paix et si jamais tu l'embrasses encore, je te démolie. »

« C'est bon arrêtez de me prendre la tête. Je fais ce que je veux. » martela Cato.

« Tu peux faire ce que tu veux avec les filles célibataires. » intervint Johanna. « Katniss ne t'aime pas, espèce de connard arrogant. »

Elle s'empara de la main de Gale et ils s'éloignèrent de lui.

Peeta sortait de son cours de cuisine, où il en avait profité pour faire concocter quelques petites douceurs pâtissières pour Katniss. Elle qui raffolait tant des petits pains au fromage, il lui en apporta toute une boite. Il gagna le dortoir de sa petite amie, et frappa à sa porte. Elle s'ouvrit sur Katniss, qui était de toute évidence agacée.

« Ouh la, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Peeta.

« Cato m'a embrassé. » répondit Katniss. « Et pas sur la joue. »

Elle lui tourna le dos et fila à la salle de bain pour se laver la bouche pour la cinquième fois d'affilée. Peeta cru avoir mal entendu. Il entra dans la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il posa la boite contenant les pâtisseries sur le lit de Katniss et la rejoignit dans la salle de bain. Elle s'essuya la bouche à l'aide d'une serviette.

« Je crois avoir mal entendu. » dit-il. « Cato t'a embrassé ? »

« Dieu merci je l'ai repoussé avant qu'il mette la langue. » grimaça Katniss.

« Comment ? » demanda Peeta.

« J'étais à la bibliothèque, je venais de prendre un livre quand je le vois qui m'observe comme si j'étais sa prochaine proie, je l'ai pas calculé et je suis parti mais ce connard m'a attrapé le bras et il m'a embrassé. Je l'ai repoussé, je lui ai dis de ne plus jamais le refaire, je suis sortit de la bibliothèque et j'espère que Gale lui a refait le portrait. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Il t'a embrassé ! » répéta Peeta.

Ce n'était pas de la jalousie qui monta en lui. Non, c'était de la colère, et une furieuse envie de frapper le crétin qui a osé embrasser sa copine. Il serra des poings si forts que ses jointures craquèrent, et Katniss l'entendit. Peeta se retourna et sortit en trombe de la chambre.

« Peeta ! » s'écria Katniss en se lançant à sa poursuite.

La porte claque derrière elle mais elle ne la verrouilla pas, trop occupée à courir derrière Peeta, qui était déjà sortit du bâtiment. Il savait qu'à cette heure-là, la plupart des élèves de l'école occupaient le complexe « détente »…

Réunis autour d'un baby-foot, Marvel, Glimmer, Johanna et Gale s'affrontaient en équipe, par couple, dans la bonne humeur. Gale n'avait pas encore expliqué à son meilleur ami que leur ex copain avait encore frappé en essayant de piquer la copine d'un autre. Cato se trouvait plus loin autour d'une table à papoter avec des garçons de sa promotion. Il riait et disait des conneries comme si rien ne s'était passé. Soudain, le calme régnant fut interrompu par la double-porte qui s'ouvrit dans un fracas. Peeta entra, en colère, ce que remarqua Gale qui vit son ami se diriger vers Cato :

« Merde ça va chier ! »

« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda Marvel.

« Hey, Cato ! » s'écria Peeta envers ce dernier.

« Qu… »

Mais ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Peeta l'empoigna par le pull et le fit tomber de sa chaise. Cato tomba par terre, sur le dos, mais il n'eut pas le loisir de se relever car Peeta le bloquait, un genou sur son torse. Il appuyait son genou suffisamment fort que le garçon au sol ne pu résister. Tout le monde dans la grande pièce s'était tût. Katniss arriva, essoufflée et ne pu rien faire d'autre qu'observer la scène.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? » réussit à articuler Cato.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? » claqua Peeta. « Tu me demandes c'est quoi mon problème, alors que c'est toi qui embrasse ma copine quand je ne suis pas avec elle ? »

« Encore ? » s'écria Marvel en faisant un pas.

Mais Gale le retint.

« Ecoute-moi bien, je n'aime pas me battre, mais si tu touches encore à ma copine, si tu la regardes ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, je te démoli. » le prévint Peeta. « T'as compris ? »

Cato hocha la tête.

« Je te préviendrais pas une deuxième fois. » dit Peeta. « C'est pas un p'tit con arrogant dans ton genre qui me piquera ma copine. Fais gaffe, j'te raterais pas ! »

Il se leva d'un mouvement net et quitta la pièce, entrainant Katniss avec lui, sans qu'elle ne proteste. Dans la salle, le calme régnait toujours. Cato avait réussit à se remettre debout avec l'aide d'un de ses camarades. Il croisa le regard furieux de Gale.

« Je t'avais prévenu. » dit-il, avant de prendre la main de Johanna. « Viens, on bouge ! »

Marvel avait une envie folle de se jeter sur Cato et de lui mettre une raclée, mais la main de Glimmer se glissa dans la sienne.

« Il en vaut pas la peine. » lui dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Elle le tira jusqu'à la sortie avec elle.

L'heure du repas approchait. Peeta et Katniss étaient dans les jardins, et il se moqua de la fraicheur du soir. Après tout, au District 12 il faisait plus froid que cela à cette époque de l'année.

« Franchement, je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de faire demi-tour et d'aller lui coller mon poing dans la gueule. » grommela Peeta, alors qu'ils furent rejoints par Gale et compagnie.

« Ça ne servirait à rien. » souffla Katniss, qui le regardait faire les cents pas.

« Moi, ça me soulagerait. » dit Peeta.

« Il a vraiment dépassé les bornes. » dit Marvel, qui s'asseya sur un banc, attirant Glimmer sur ses genoux.

« S'il tient à la vie, il recommencera pas. » grinça Peeta.

Katniss en eut mal à la tête à force de le voir faire les cent pas, alors elle se plaça devant lui, l'arrêtant. Elle entoura ses bras autour de son cou.

« S'il recommence, c'est moi qui lui en met une, et bien placé. » le rassura-t-elle, le faisant sourire. « Maintenant calme-toi, et embrasse-moi plutôt. »

Il l'embrassa.

« Et si on allait bouffer ? » proposa Johanna.

Tout le monde approuva.

Le soir venu, Glimmer entra dans sa chambre et prépara un sac de vêtements. C'était le week-end alors elle n'aurait pas besoin d'emporter ses livres de cours.

« Tu fais quoi ? » demanda Katniss.

« Marvel veut que je passe la nuit avec lui. » répondit-elle. « Et puis, comme ça tu pourras dormir avec Peeta cette nuit. »

« Merci ! » sourit faiblement Katniss.

« Ne me remercie pas, vous avez besoin de vous retrouver seuls après ce qui s'est passé. » lui dit Glimmer.

« On se rejoint direct au réfectoire pour le p'tit-déj' ? » demanda Katniss.

« Oui, et j'aurais peut-être des choses à te raconter. » répondit Glimmer, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Vous l'avez fait ? » demanda subitement Katniss.

« Non, pas encore. » répondit Glimmer. « Mais on commence à s'explorer. »

« Ouh, alors explorez-vous bien cette nuit. » dit Katniss, tout sourire.

« Je te dirais bien la même choses, mais à votre stade de relation, c'est plus que de l'exploration. » plaisanta Glimmer.

Elles se prirent dans les bras, se souhaitèrent bonne nuit, et Glimmer quitta la chambre pour rejoindre Marvel devant le bâtiment. Katniss accueillit Peeta dans sa chambre deux minutes tard. Elle verrouilla la porte, laissant la clé dans la serrure.

« Dure journée, hein ? » lui dit-elle en s'asseyant à califourchon sur lui.

« Je ne te le fais pas dire. » soupira-t-il. « Et dire que je t'avais apporté une petite surprise. »

« Quelle surprise ? » demanda-t-elle.

Peeta prit la boite qu'il avait, un peu plus tôt, posé sur le lit de Katniss. Il l'ouvrit, et Katniss regarda à l'intérieur.

« Des petits pains au fromage ! » s'extasia-t-elle. « Je n'en ai plus mangé depuis qu'on a quitté la maison. »

« Je savais que ça te manquait, alors j'ai profité du cours de cuisine pour t'en faire. » dit Peeta.

« T'es trop mignon. » soupira Katniss, qui l'embrassa. « Hum, merci mon amour. »

Elle piocha dans la boite et croqua dans un pain au fromage.

« Hum, c'est trop bon ! » se délecta-t-elle.

« Je sais que tu les préfères sorti du four… » dit Peeta. « Mais avec ce qui s'est passé… »

« Tu m'en referas. » dit Katniss en haussant les épaules.

« Evidemment. » pouffa-t-il.

Il la regarda engloutir un deuxième pain au fromage.

« T'en veux un troisième ? » proposa-t-il.

« Non ! » refusa-t-elle en fermant la boite.

Elle se leva des jambes de Peeta et posa la boite contenant ses pâtisseries sur sa commode. Elle vérifia ensuite que les volets et fenêtre étaient bien fermés.

« Dodo ? » suggéra Peeta.

« Non ! » répondit Katniss en ôtant son pull.

Elle alla se rasseoir sur les genoux de Peeta.

« Maintenant tu me fais l'amour. » susurra-t-elle tout en lui caressant le torse à travers le pull qu'il portait. « Qu'est-ce que vous en dites, Monsieur Mellark ? »

« Avec joie Mademoiselle Everdeen. » répondit-il en lui agrippant la taille. « Notre première nuit ensemble depuis des lustres. »

Katniss le fit taire d'un baiser. Elle lui enleva son pull, puis son débardeur. Sa bouche se colla sur son torse, son cou, descendit jusqu'à son ventre et défit son jean. Peeta souleva ses hanches pour qu'elle lui enlève son jean. Elle remonta sur ses genoux après avoir enlevé son propre pantalon. Ils s'allongèrent correctement, leurs corps collé à l'autre. Katniss rompit le baiser et fixa Peeta dans les yeux :

« Je t'aime, je t'aimerais toujours. »

« Je crois que si un jour tu venais à me quitter, je n'y survivrais pas. » admit-il.

« Ça n'arrivera jamais, je te le promets. » le rassura-t-elle.

« Tu m'aimes. Réel ou pas réel ? »

Katniss se mit à rire tout en l'embrassant.

« Réel. » répondit-elle, et elle répéta tout en l'embrassant : « Réel. Réel. Réel. »

Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'au manque d'air, se déshabillèrent et ne prirent même pas la peine de se glisser sous les draps. Peeta mit un préservatif, se plaça entre les jambes de Katniss et entra en elle. Il se mouva en elle avec souplesse, l'embrassant et la caressant en même temps. Katniss ne resta pas inactive pour autant. Ses mains parcoururent son dos et s'aventurèrent également sur ses reins alors que ses jambes se resserrèrent autour de lui…

Pendant que Katniss et Peeta se perdaient l'un dans l'autre, de l'autre côté du campus, dans les bâtiments des chambres couples, Marvel se laissa tomber sur son lit en soufflant. Il ne portait qu'un caleçon. Il repoussa les couvertures et attendit. Il attendit que Glimmer sorte de la salle de bain. Depuis que Cato avait trahi leur amitié en couchant avec son ex petite amie, Marvel vivait seul dans une chambre parmi les dortoirs couples. Ces chambres étaient très peu occupées voire jamais, car les couples n'étaient pas très courant dans l'école. Les couples sérieux. Hormis Gale et Johanna, et lui, il n'y avait personne dans le bâtiment. Bientôt, Katniss et Peeta occuperaient une de ces chambres, il le savait, et au fond de lui il espérait que d'ici quelques semaines, Glimmer accepterait de s'installer définitivement dans ce dortoir. Elle était amoureuse de lui, il le voyait chaque jour depuis le début de leur relation, et lui aussi, il commençait à tomber amoureux. Il ne pensait pas que ça lui arriverait un jour.

_« Tu penses à moi ? »_

Il leva la tête vers Glimmer, debout devant le lit, vêtue d'une simple nuisette.

« Je pense toujours à toi. » souffla-t-il en tapotant l'espace à côté de lui. « Viens, je ne mords pas. »

Elle rit. Quand elle fut allongée dans le lit, Marvel remonta les couvertures sur eux.

« Très sexy ton pyjama. » lui dit-il. « Ça va être une vraie torture de me retenir. »

« Tu peux me toucher si tu veux. » lui dit-elle en repoussant les couvertures.

« Tu vas attraper froid. » fit-il remarquer.

« Tu es là pour me réchauffer. » répliqua-t-elle.

Elle se redressa et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Marvel lui rendit son baiser aussitôt,

« Hum… » fit-il en posant une main sur sa hanche. « Si on reprend où on s'est arrêté tout à l'heure, je risque de ne pas me contrôler. »

« Je te fais confiance. » lui dit-elle. « Je ne suis pas encore prête à coucher avec toi, pas parce que je ne le veux pas, mais parce que j'ai peur. »

« Peur de quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Que tu me laisses. »

Marvel secoua la tête. Non, il ne la quitterait pas.

« Non, ça n'arrivera pas, et je peux tenir le temps qu'il faudra, attendre que tu sois prête. » lui dit-il. « Glimmer, je crois que je t'aime moi aussi, et je t'avoue que moi aussi, tout ça me fait peur parce que c'est la première fois que je ressens ça mais, quand on le fera, jamais je ne te quitterais. Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on est ensemble. »

« Tu sais… » dit-elle en caressant son visage. « J'envie Katniss et Peeta. Ils sont tellement amoureux l'un de l'autre qu'ils ne supportent pas d'être séparés ne serait-ce que cinq minutes. J'espère connaitre ça avec toi. »

« C'est ce que je veux aussi. » dit Marvel.

Pour lui prouver que ses paroles n'étaient pas des paroles en l'air, Marvel remonta les couvertures sur eux, éteignit sa lampe de chevet plongeant ainsi la chambre dans le noir avant de s'allonger, attirant Glimmer contre lui, l'enroulant dans ses bras.

« Tu… tu n'as pas envie qu'on reprenne… » demanda-t-elle mais il la coupa.

« Oh si, mais on a tout le week-end pour ça. »

Elle se redressa pour le regarder malgré l'obscurité de la chambre.

« J'ai bien l'intention de te garder dans la chambre tout le week-end… sauf pour manger. »

Il la vit sourire, puis, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement avant de s'endormir, pour la première fois, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

_« J'ai bien l'intention de te garder dans la chambre tout le week-end… sauf pour manger. »_

Et Marvel le lui prouva le lendemain matin. Après le petit-déjeuner, ils retournèrent s'enfermer dans la chambre du jeune homme. La pièce resta plongée dans l'obscurité.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'amusa Glimmer, alors qu'elle fut plaquée contre l'un des murs de la chambre.

« Rien du tout. » dit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou. « J'ai juste envie de te croquer. »

Il mordilla sa peau là où il venait de laisser une marque, dans son cou.

« Non, pas de suçon. » geignit Glimmer.

« Oh si ! » dit Marvel en remontant à sur sa bouche. « Ça veut dire que t'es toute à moi. »

« T'as une drôle de façon de marquer ton territoire sur une fille. » lui fit-elle remarquer.

« Pas sur toutes les filles. Juste toi. » sourit-il. « Et puis, Gale le fait à Johanna toutes les semaines. On voit rien parce qu'elle met une couche de fond de teint impressionnante. »

« Tu es fou ! » lui dit-elle en prenant son visage en coupe. « Mais je t'aime quand même. »

Elle l'embrassa. Marvel empoigna ses hanches et la souleva du sol. Elle entoura ses jambes autour de sa taille tout en fourrageant ses mains dans ses cheveux alors qu'il dévia sa bouche dans son cou. Glimmer se retrouva assise sur le bureau de Marvel, étonnement vide.

« Tu viens bien de dire que tu m'aimais ? » dit Marvel.

« Comme si tu ne le savais pas déjà. » répondit Glimmer.

Il la regarda intensément. Prenant son visage entre ses mains, il glissa ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux blonds, et la fixa droit dans les yeux.

« Tu vas me le prouver. » dit-il d'une voix rauque. « Tout comme je vais te prouver, que moi aussi je suis fou amoureux de toi. »

« Redis-le ! » quémanda-t-elle en tirant sur sa chemise.

« Je t'aime, Glimmer Belcourt ! » déclara-t-il.

La jeune fille souffla de soulagement, ce qui le fit sourire. Elle se blottit contre lui, enfoui son visage dans son cou qu'elle couvrit de baisers.

« Glimm… » gronda-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas. A la place, elle s'écarta et le délesta de sa chemise, puis de son débardeur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il en la voyant enlever son pull.

« Et bien, tu as dis qu'on aurait tout le week-end pour finir ce qu'on a commencé hier… » répondit-elle en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou et ses jambes autour de sa taille. « … alors pourquoi ne me porterais-tu pas jusqu'à ton lit ? »

« Tu ne devrais pas me tenter comme ça. » lui dit-il, tout en la portant jusqu'au lit.

Il l'allongea sur le matelas.

« Tu as envie… qu'on le fasse ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'il calquait son corps au sien.

« Oui, bien sûr que j'ai envie qu'on le fasse, mais tu n'es pas prête. » répondit-il.

« A te voir tout nu ? » plaisanta-t-elle.

« Glimm, sois sérieuse. » lui dit-il en lui caressant le visage. « Je t'aime, et j'ai vraiment envie de toi, mais pas avant que _toi_, tu ne le veuilles vraiment. C'est une lourde décision à prendre, et je ne veux pas que tu regrettes quoi que ce soit. »

« Je ne le regretterais pas. » affirma-t-elle. « C'est à toi que j'ai envie de me donner entièrement. »

« Et ce jour-là je te prendrais sans te dire non. » lui assura-t-il. « Réfléchis bien. »

« D'accord ! » acquiesça-t-elle. « Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne peut pas se mettre tout nu, si ? »

« T'es pas croyable. » rit-il.

Contre toute attente, il s'écarta et sortit du lit. Il enleva ses chaussures, puis, une fois qu'il fut pieds nus, il enleva les bottes de Glimmer. Il la chatouilla légèrement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Viens ! » dit-il en lui tendant les bras.

Elle s'y rua. Il la conduisit dans la salle de bain, où il fit couler l'eau de la douche pour avoir la bonne température.

« Tu veux que je prenne une douche ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non ! » répondit-il. « _On_ va prendre une douche. »

« On ? » répéta-t-elle.

« J'ai envie de toi, tu le sais, mais avant de faire l'amour, il faut qu'on apprenne à connaitre le corps de l'autre, et il faut surtout que tu arrêtes de rougir quand tu me vois torse nu. » lui dit-il.

« Oh, tu as remarqué ? » dit-elle timidement en baissant les yeux.

« Hey ! » fit-il en soulevant son visage vers le sien. « Ne baisse pas les yeux, et tu n'as pas à rougir. Moi je ne rougis pas. Ton corps me fait un tout autre effet. »

Il prit sa main et la posa à plat sur son cœur.

« Tout mon corps tremble de désir quand je te vois. » continua Marvel. « Hier soir, quand tu es sorti de cette salle de bain, dans cette nuisette, j'ai bien cru que mon corps tout entier allait exploser. »

« Je… je ne savais pas que je te faisais autant d'effet. » dit-elle.

« Tu n'as pas idée. » dit-il. « Mais je vais te le montrer. N'hésite pas à me toucher et à m'embrasser où tu le désires, quand tu le désires. Moi, je ne vais pas me gêner pour t'embrasser chaque fois que j'en ai l'occasion… Et je vais commencer par là. »

Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres, lui arrachant un sourire.

« Ensuite, je vais faire ça… »

Il l'embrassa dans le cou… A la naissance de sa poitrine… Entre sa poitrine, puis, il s'agenouilla et embrassa son ventre. Glimmer sentit son propre désir augmenter. Un désir inconnu jusque-là. Elle accrocha le regard de Marvel, toujours agenouillé. Avec des gestes tendres, il lui défit son pantalon et le baissa à ses pieds. Elle s'en débarrassa et aussitôt, Marvel posa sa bouche sur ses cuisses. L'eau de la douche continuait de couler. Marvel se redressa, promenant sa bouche sur la peau de Glimmer, jusqu'à revenir à ses lèvres. Echangeant un baiser des plus langoureux, elle se laissa aller dans ses bras, et ses mains se baladèrent sur son corps. Elle osa descendre plus bas. Elle osa glisser ses mains dans le jean qu'il portait.

« Laisse-toi aller… » l'encouragea-t-il.

Alors, elle dévia ses lèvres sur son cou, parcourra son corps de ses mains, mais elle n'osait pas aller plus bas. Elle resta debout pour lui enlever son jean, qui tomba au sol. Marvel prit son visage en coupe.

« N'aies pas peur. » chuchota-t-il. « Mais si tu ne veux pas qu'on aille plus loin… »

« Non, j'en ai envie. » le coupa-t-elle. « Je suis juste un peu stressée. J'ai jamais fais ça avant. »

« Tu as confiance en moi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Evidement. » répondit-elle sans hésiter.

« Bien ! » dit-il.

Avec douceur, il caressa sa peau tout en lui enlevant son soutien-gorge, libérant sa poitrine. Comme c'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait seins nus en sa présence, par pur pudeur, Glimmer se cacha, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, rougissant encore plus que d'habitude. Cela fut dur pour elle de tenir sur ses jambes, car Marvel ne cessait d'embrasser son corps. Elle sentit le coton de son shorty glisser sur ses cuisses et lui être enlevé. Un frisson la parcouru.

_« Ne te cache pas. » chuchota Marvel à son oreille._

Sans la brusquer, il prit ses poignets entre ses mains et les écarta.

« Tu es magnifique ! » lui dit-il.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux, mais les ferma aussitôt en se rendant compte que Marvel était nu lui aussi. Il leva es yeux au ciel devant tant de pudeur. Sans dire un mot, il prit les mains de Glimmer et recula dans la douche, la guidant jusqu'à lui. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur les siens. Une fois dans la douche, il ferma la porte coulissante. L'eau était à la bonne température, parfaite pour ce tête-à-tête sensuel.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda Glimmer.

« Maintenant, je t'apprends à ne plus avoir à rougir devant moi. » dit-il. « Si c'est ce que tu veux. »

« Apprends-moi ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

Trempés de la tête aux pieds, ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, leurs corps collés aussi près qu'ils le purent.

« On va rester longtemps sous la douche ? » demanda Glimmer, le souffle court.

« T'en as déjà marre de me voir tout nu ? » plaisanta Marvel.

« Non, je commence à m'y faire… » avoua-t-elle en lui pinçant les fesses.

« Ouais, je vois ça. » sourit-il. « Je peux faire pareil si je veux, mais j'ai autre chose en tête. »

« Ah bon ? » arqua-t-elle. « Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je dois faire quelque chose en particulier ? »

« Hum, non. » dit-il en la plaquant contre le mur froid de la douche. « T'as juste à apprécier. »

Il lui donna un baiser qui lui fit perdre la tête et qui la laissa à bout de souffle. Satisfait, il fit ce qu'il rêvait de faire depuis le début de leur relation. Il prit possession de sa poitrine, mordillant, suçotant et malaxant ses seins. Glimmer, elle, n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir ressentir de telles émotions. Si elle devait comparer ce qu'elle ressentait, elle dirait que son corps était un volcan en irruption. Ses jambes devinrent flageolantes mais les mains de Marvel sur ses hanches la maintinrent debout. Il l'entendait gémir, il la sentait frissonner et trembler sous ses doigts, mais il n'en avait pas finit avec elle. Non… Il s'agenouilla, sans ôter sa bouche de sa peau. Glimmer laissa échapper un jappement qui amusa Marvel alors qu'il passait une de ses jambes par-dessus son épaule, tout en embrassant l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-elle, la respiration de plus en plus saccadée.

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Marvel l'embrassait encore et encore, parcourant ses cuisses. Elle ne pensait pas qu'on pouvait se procurer un tel plaisir à cet endroit même de son corps. Elle voulut s'accrocher à quelque chose, mais rien n'était à portée de main, surtout quand Marvel posa sa bouche _là_…

« Ooh… » geignit-elle.

Elle dû fermer les yeux car tout était flou. Elle resta le dos collé au mur froid de la douche, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que d'apprécier, se délecter, savourer la sensation de la bouche et de la langue de Marvel dévorant la partie la plus intime de son anatomie. Toute tremblotante, elle fut frapper d'un puissant orgasme – son premier. Elle ne su combien de temps s'était écoulé entre le moment où elle eut sa toute première jouissance et le moment où elle se retrouva submergée par le jet d'eau, mais quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était blottit dans les bras de Marvel, qui lui caressait tendrement le dos. Elle reprit ses esprits avant de le regarder. Elle ne savait quoi dire, mais il l'en empêcha d'un baiser…

Après la douche, emmitouflée dans un peignoir, Glimmer séchait ses cheveux, distraite, les yeux dans le vide. Le séchoir en main, elle rêvassait. Un soupir lui échappa alors qu'elle éteignit l'appareil.

Le soir venu, en sortant de la salle de bain vêtue d'une de ses petites nuisettes en satin, Glimmer grimpa dans le lit et se blottit dans les bras de Marvel. Ils avaient passés la journée dans la chambre du jeune homme à s'embrasser. Ils avaient même fait une petite sieste. Ils n'étaient sortit de leur antre qu'aux heures de repas. Glimmer s'endormit rapidement, marmonnant le nom de Marvel. Sa respiration devint régulière. Il su que sa petite amie avait sombrée dans le sommeil. Lui, ne s'endormit pas immédiatement. Il caressait distraitement le bras de Glimmer, tout en repensant à la journée. D'habitude, ses journées de libres sont souvent consacrées à ses révisions ou bien à traîner avec ses potes de l'école, mais depuis que Glimmer était entrée dans sa vie il préférait passer la moindre seconde avec elle. Il était vraiment tombé amoureux, pour la première fois de sa vie.

_« Tu devrais dormir. »_

Il esquissa un léger sourire.

« Je croyais que _tu_ dormais. » dit-il.

« Ouais mais tu me caresses l'épaule, ça me perturbe. » chuchota Glimmer.

« Désolé, j'arrête. » s'excusa-t-il.

« Tu pourras le faire demain matin… si tu te réveilles le premier. » lui dit-elle.

« Développe ça m'intéresse. » dit-il.

« Si tu te réveilles avant moi tu me réveilles avec des bisous. » dit-elle sans changer de position.

« Seulement avec des bisous ? » demanda-t-il.

« Fais marcher ton imagination. » répondit-elle. « Bonne nuit mon amour. »

« Bonne nuit mon cœur. » répondit-il en remontant la couverture jusqu'à leurs épaules.

Au petit matin, lorsque Glimmer ouvrit les yeux, elle était toujours blottit contre Marvel, qui dormait à poings fermés. Se redressant, elle le regarda dormir quelques minutes. La tentation était trop grande. Elle s'était réveillée la première. Ses doigts glissèrent sur son torse dénudé, mais ça ne lui suffisait pas, alors elle posa sa main à plat sur son côté, et embrassa sa peau. Elle écouta son cœur et surtout son désir, l'embrassant, le caressant mais elle ne réussissait pas à aller plus bas. Il faudrait peut-être qu'elle demande conseil à Katniss…

Un léger _Hum_ attira son attention. Redressant la tête, elle vit le jeune homme bouger la tête et entrouvrir les lèvres. Elle se mit à sa hauteur et toucha sa joue avant de l'embrasser sur la joue, puis au coin des lèvres. Un léger sourire étira sa bouche, alors Glimmer continua. Elle l'embrassa dans le cou tout en baladant sa main sur son corps. Marvel soupira mais garda les yeux fermés. Il était totalement réveillé mais il préféra se laisser cajoler encore quelques minutes…

Plus tard dans la journée, Glimmer regagna sa chambre et posa son sac de rechange sur son lit. Katniss était plongée dans un livre de biologie.

« Je peux te demander quelque chose ? » dit Glimmer.

« Oui, à quel sujet ? » voulut savoir Katniss sans lever les yeux de son manuel.

« Le sexe ! » répondit Glimmer.

Là, Katniss releva la tête. Elle reboucha son stylo, le posa dans le livre pour ne pas perdre la page et le referma.

« Je suis toute ouïe. » fit-elle, les mains jointes sur ses genoux.

« Voilà, euh, ce week-end avec Marvel on n'a pas quitté sa chambre, sauf pour manger. » exposa Glimmer. « Et avant que tu demandes, non on ne l'a pas fait mais… on a fait certaines choses… ou plutôt il m'a fait certaines choses. »

« Ouais je vois de quoi tu veux parler. » dit Katniss. « C'est plutôt un bon début. »

« Oui, c'est vrai mais, je bloque toujours. » avoua Glimmer. « Il me donne énormément de plaisir, il n'a aucune hésitation quand il pose ses mains sur mon corps… »

« Mais toi si. » comprit Katniss.

« Il me dit de me laisser aller, et j'essaye, mais quand j'arrive à son ventre, je n'arrive pas à aller plus bas. » dit Glimmer.

« C'est normal, vous commencez tout juste à vous découvrir. » la rassura Katniss. « Et puis, c'est la première fois que tu te mets nue devant un garçon. Tu es encore inexpérimentée. »

« Donc, c'est normal ? » demanda Glimmer.

« Oui ! » acquiesça Katniss. « Enfin, pour certaines personnes, je suis sûre que Johanna n'a pas eu de mal à répondre aux avances de Gale. »

Elles rirent en y pensant, avant de faire la grimace.

« Comment ça s'est passé… pour toi et Peeta ? » demanda Glimmer.

« Et bien, l'avantage c'est qu'on était tous les deux vraiment maladroit. » répondit Katniss. « Au début, c'était juste des bisous par-ci par-là, des bisous dans le cou, des petites caresses, mais je sentais bien qu'il était stressé, et je l'étais aussi.

« Jusqu'à ? » attendit Glimmer.

« Jusqu'à ce que je commence à faire mon premier rêve érotique. » dit Katniss. « J'en ai fais un, puis deux, puis trois… Au bout du septième, je suis allée chez Peeta, je nous ai enfermés dans sa chambre et je lui ai carrément sauté dessus. »

« Il devait être surpris. » dit Glimmer.

« En tout cas, il ne s'est pas plaint de ce que je lui ai fais. » sourit Katniss. « Bref, le conseil que je te donne si tu veux, à ton tour, faire plaisir à Marvel, c'est de ne pas te poser de question. Le reste, ça viendra tout seul. »

Glimmer médita les conseils de Katniss tout en vidant son sac.

Les vacances d'hivers arrivèrent très vite, tout comme les premiers flocons de neiges. Le train qui traversait les districts était coincé dans la capitale à cause du temps. Katniss, Peeta, Glimmer et compagnie avaient écrits à leurs parents pour leur apprendre qu'ils ne pouvaient passer les fêtes avec eux en raison du mauvais temps. Ils resteraient à l'école, et ils avaient eu la surprise d'apprendre qu'un mariage allait être célébré dans l'école même.

Ce jour-là, réunis dans un le grand gymnase de l'école aménageait pour l'occasion, Katniss, Peeta et Glimmer furent surprises de voir Gale et Marvel dans les rangs des témoins du marié… Ils écoutèrent tout le bla bla, assistèrent aux échangent des vœux, au baiser scellant l'union, et à l'annonce du prêtre :

« Je vous présente Mr et Mme Finnick Odair ! »

La réception se déroula également dans le gymnase. Le temps que les jeunes mariés prirent des photos à l'extérieur, accompagnés de leurs témoins respectifs. La pièce fut prête en l'espace de vingt minutes, avec les tables, les chaises, le buffet, et une piste de danse… au milieu des tables disposées en rond. Assis côte à côte, Peeta, Katniss et Glimmer virent la directrice de l'école pour la première fois. Elle s'était levée de son siège et avait fait un discours très émouvant, qu'elle ponctua :

« Finnick, Annie, je suis très fière de vous, et j'espère que tous mes élèves auront la même chance que vous. Aux jeunes mariés ! »

Tout le monde porta un toast en leur honneur, quand il fut l'heure pour eux de danser. Ils furent vite rejoints par leurs témoins. Bien malgré eux, Gale et Marvel durent danser avec les demoiselles d'honneurs d'Annie, et bien que ça les rendait un peu jalouse de voir leur petit copain respectif danser avec une autre, Johanna et Glimmer s'amusèrent de les voir aussi désemparés, chose que les demoiselles d'honneurs ne semblèrent pas remarquer.

« Je rêve ou elles sont en train de leur parler dans le vide ? » dit Johanna, qui remarqua que les deux jeunes filles parlaient à Gale et Marvel, sans qu'eux ne répondent autrement que par des hochements de têtes ennuyeux.

« Elles peuvent parler autant qu'elles veulent, mais la blondasse je la surveille. » dit Glimmer en plissant des yeux. « Je trouve qu'elle colle un peu trop mon mec. »

« T'es blonde aussi. » lui rappela Thresh.

« Mais je suis beaucoup plus jolie qu'elle. » dit Glimmer. « Et je risque de la tuer si jamais elle continue de sourire comme une cruche. »

« Hey… » fit Johanna. « C'est pas parce qu'ils dansent une sorte de slow que ça lui donne le droit de mettre la tête sur l'épaule de _mon_ mec. »

« Oh la la, elle va nous faire une crise. » marmonna Peeta.

« Je ferais pire. » lui dit Katniss.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Marvel et Gale prirent congés de leurs partenaires, et rejoignirent à la hâte leur copine respective.

« Au secours. » grinça Marvel en s'asseyant à côté de Glimmer.

« J'ai mal à la tête. » se plaignit Gale, qui s'installa à côté de Johanna.

« De quoi elles vous parlaient ? » demanda Johanna.

« Je n'en sais rien, j'écoutais pas. » répondit Gale. « Surtout ne la laisse plus s'approcher de moi. »

« Elle a posé sa tête sur ton épaule. » lui dit-elle, un peu hargneuse.

« Je te jure que j'ai rien pu faire. » se défendit Gale.

Glimmer regarda Marvel en fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'elle le sentit se rapprocher d'elle.

« T'essaye de m'acheter avec un câlin ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ça marche ? » demanda-t-il. « Je te jure que si j'avais eu le choix je n'aurais pas dansé avec elle. »

« Je vais réfléchir. » dit Glimmer en se levant de sa chaise.

Johanna l'imita, et les deux jeunes filles s'éloignèrent. Comme elles étaient de dos aux autres, elles se sourirent, complices. Mais elles n'allèrent pas bien loin. Elles s'emparèrent d'une coupe de champagne chacune, regardèrent en direction de leurs copains, et trinquèrent, fières de leur effet.

« Gale va me tuer. » avoua Johanna, qui trempa ses lèvres dans le nectar doré.

« Je croyais que c'était toi qui commandait dans votre couple. » dit Glimmer.

« Il n'aime pas que je me paye sa tête. » expliqua Johanna.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il va te faire hein ? » pouffa Glimmer. « Au pire, il t'attache au lit et il fait ce qu'il veut de ton corps. »

« Ce ne serait pas la première fois. » reconnut Johanna, avant de la regarder : « Dis donc toi, t'aurais pas des choses à me dire ? »

« Je partage mes secrets intimes qu'avec ma coloc', et tu ne l'es pas. » répliqua Glimmer.

« Dis-moi simplement si vous l'avez fait ou pas. » quémanda Johanna.

« Non, pas encore. » répondit Glimmer avant d'ajouter : « Mais ça ne serait tarder. »

« Un petit conseil pour être passé par là : fais-lui confiance, et serre les dents parce que ça fait un mal de chien la première fois. » lui dit Johanna.

« C'est ce que m'a dit Katniss. » dit Glimmer. « Mais je ne m'attends pas à prendre mon pied dès la première fois. Pour ça, il s'y prend autrement. »

« Ouh, t'es bientôt des nôtres. » s'amusa Johanna. « Je suis à fond avec toi. »

« Oh ho ! » fit Glimmer en redevenant sérieuse. « Regarde qui revient à la charge. »

Johanna regarda dans la même direction. Les demoiselles d'honneurs avaient retrouvés les deux témoins… Le sang de Johanna ne fit qu'un tour dans son cerveau. Glimmer, elle, vida d'un trait son verre de champagne avant de le reposer.

« Wow, ça monte à la tête. » dit-elle.

Remontant légèrement les pans de sa longue robe bustier mauve, Glimmer rejoignit Marvel, qui ne cacha pas son soulagement en la voyant. Elle tapota sur l'épaule de la fille blonde, qui se retourna vers elle.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, claquante.

« C'est mon mec que t'essaye de draguer. » répondit Glimmer, d'un ton encore plus claquant. « Bats les pattes, il est à moi. »

« Je suis totalement à elle. » affirma Marvel.

Glimmer lui prit la main et le tira hors de sa chaise, l'entraînant au milieu des danseurs. Johanna quant à elle n'eut pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit à la deuxième fille. Sa réputation la précédait, elle n'avait pas besoin de mot lorsqu'une fille s'approchait trop de Gale, mais au lieu d'aller danser, Johanna s'asseya sur les genoux de Gale, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, pour le plus grand plaisir du jeune homme.

Au milieu des danseurs, Peeta et Katniss observaient la scène avec un certain amusement, mais ils détournèrent vite le regard pour se consacrer qu'à l'autre.

« Je ne sais pas où t'as dégoté cette robe mais elle est fabuleuse. » lui dit-il.

« Merci ! » sourit-elle.

« Cette robe me tue. » souffla-t-il.

En effet, Katniss, sur les conseils de Glimmer en matière de mode, avait opté pour une robe noire très moulante, avec un décolleté profond tout en restant correct. Au touché, Peeta su que la robe possédait une fermeture éclair dans le dos. Il inspira profondément pour se calmer.

« J'ai envie de toi. » susurra-t-il.

« Tu crois qu'on peut s'éclipser ? » demanda-t-elle.

« C'est pas notre mariage, et ça fait déjà six heures que ça dure. » répondit-il.

D'un commun accord, ils quittèrent le gymnase. De toute façon, il y avait tellement de monde que personne ne s'apercevrait de leur départ inopiné. Ils s'enfermèrent dans la chambre de Katniss. Glimmer avait déjà prévu de passer la nuit avec Marvel, donc les deux amoureux purent s'abonner à leur passe-temps favori lorsqu'ils étaient l'un avec l'autre.

« Enfin au calme ! » s'extasia Katniss en allant dans la salle de bain.

Elle se débarrassa de son maquillage, se passa ensuite de l'eau froide sur le visage puis se brossa les dents. Peeta la rejoignit. Il avait enlevé ses chaussures et la veste noire de son costume. Il déboutonnait sa chemise blanche. Katniss se rinça la bouche, s'essuya avec une serviette et laissa la place à Peeta, qui avait ramené ses affaires pour la nuit. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Dépêche-toi, j'ai une folle envie de me défaire de cette robe. » chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

Cela ne prit que trois minutes à Peeta pour se débarbouiller et se brosser les dents. Quand il sortit de la salle d'eau, il se lécha les lèvres. Katniss était dos à lui, appuyée à sa commode. Il pu clairement la voir ôter ses boucles d'oreilles, son bracelet et son collier. Il l'observa, suivant chaque mouvement de son corps… Il observa ses mains se frayant dans sa chevelure brune pour les rameuter sur le côté afin de défaire la fermeture éclair. N'y tenant plus, Peeta boucla la distance entre eux, posa ses mains sur les hanches de Katniss et sa bouche entre ses épaules.

« Hum… » sourit Katniss. « Je savais que tu m'observais. »

« Et t'en a profité hein ? » dit-il d'une voix rauque, tout en baladant ses mains le long de ses hanches. « Et si on enlevait cette robe ? »

« Bonne idée ! » souffla-t-elle en s'accrochant à la commode. « Je te laisse faire. »

Il prit son menton entre ses doigts et tourna son visage vers le sien, l'embrassant langoureusement, la laissant totalement à bout de souffle. Perchée sur ses talons, Katniss penchant la tête sur le côté, les yeux fermés, se cambrant sous chacune des caresses de Peeta. Le tissu de la robe lui glissa sur le corps, tout comme les mains et les lèvres de Peeta. Elle voulut se débarrasser de ses talons, mais Peeta l'en empêcha.

« Garde-les ! »

La seconde d'après, elle était allongée sur le lit. La bouche de Peeta ne quittait pas sa peau. Son ventre, ses cuisses, son cou, sa poitrine.

« Peeta… » geignit-elle en lui enlevant sa chemise.

Elle lui tordit le pantalon, impatiente de le lui enlever. Peeta se redressa et l'enleva. Une fois nu, il dévêtit entièrement Katniss et plongea aussitôt en elle, lui arrachant un long et bruyant gémissement, qu'il fit taire d'un baiser…

_Il les avait vus quitter la soirée. Discrètement, au bout de cinq minutes, il avait suivit leur trace jusqu'au bâtiment des premiers années. Une fois devant SA porte, il tendit l'oreille, sentant la frustration gagner. Il entendait des murmures, des bruits de succions bientôt remplacés par des gémissements. Il serrait des poings. Il avait promit de ne plus la regarder, et pourtant, durant la réception en l'honneur de Finnick et Annie, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il l'avait dévoré du regard, tellement belle dans sa longue robe noire moulante. Bien sûr, il avait fait en sorte de n'être vu de personne, se fondant dans la masse, se rendant invisible. Il n'y pouvait rien, son attraction pour elle était une vraie torture. La voir dans les bras d'un autre, l'entendre à l'instant même gémir le prénom de son amant le rendait malade. Il n'arrivait pas à la chasser de ses pensées, bien qu'elle ne partage pas ses sentiments, il le savait. Elle n'avait jamais un regard pour lui, trop obnubilé par son petit-ami de longue date. Que faire ? C'était plus que de l'amour, c'était une véritable obsession. Pourquoi s'attacher à cette fille en particulier alors que toute autre pourrait être déjà à lui ?_

Riant aux éclats, Peeta transporta Katniss dans la salle de bain et entra dans la douche une fois la température de l'eau réglée.

« Pourquoi prendre une douche maintenant quand j'ai l'intention de me laisser faire toute la nuit ? » demanda-t-elle.

« J'aime voir ton corps ruisselant d'eau. » répondit-il en la caressant.

Elle l'embrassa avec fougue…

Il était plus de minuit quand Glimmer remarqua enfin l'absence de sa meilleure amie.

« Tu veux y aller ? » demanda Marvel.

« Ouais ! » répondit-elle en se collant à lui. « J'ai envie qu'on soit seul. »

Ils félicitèrent une dernière fois les jeunes mariés avant de mettre les voiles. La neige tombait. Emmitouflée dans la veste de Marvel, Glimmer grelottait, mais avait bien l'intention de se réchauffer une fois à l'abri du froid. Arrivée à destination, Marvel ferma la porte à clé, vérifia que volets et fenêtres étaient également clos, puis, augmenta le chauffage.

« Ça caille ! » grelotta-t-il en se frottant les bras.

Glimmer le fit asseoir sur le matelas, puis, s'installa à califourchon sur lui après avoir relevé sa robe jusqu'à sa taille.

« Je vais te réchauffer. » dit-elle en l'embrassant.

Tout en l'embrassant, elle déboutonna sa chemise et la lui enleva.

« C'est ça ton moyen de me réchauffer ? » demanda-t-il, amusé. « En me déshabillant ? »

« Non ! » répondit-elle. « J'aime te voir torse nu. »

« Tiens donc ? » s'amusa-t-il. « Et moi si je te réponds que j'aime te voir en sous-vêtements ? »

Elle se contenta de lever les bras. Marvel sourit et lui défit la robe, la jetant par terre.

« Hum, très joli. » dit-il en touchant le satin de son soutien-gorge mauve sans bretelle. « Chérie, je ne sais pas où tu veux en venir mais… »

Elle le coupa, un doigt sur la bouche. Les seuls mots qu'elle prononça furent :

« Je suis prête. »

Marvel sentit son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine. Il n'eut pas besoin de lui demander si elle était vraiment sûre d'elle, il le vit dans son regard. Il lui avait promit un jour, que le moment venu, quand elle se sentirait prête à se donner entièrement à lui, alors il ne le lui refuserait pas. Sans la quitter des yeux, sans ôter ses mains de son corps, il changea de position et allongea Glimmer sur le lit, restant au-dessus d'elle.

« Je ferai attention, mais ce sera doul… » commença-t-il à dire, mais elle coupa.

« Je sais, mais je suis prête. »

« Ok ! » acquiesça-t-il. « Je t'aime Glimmer, et j'espère que tu me fais confiance. »

« Je te fais confiance. » chuchota-t-elle en touchant ses lèvres de ses doigts. « Je t'aime ! »

Marvel embrassa ses doigts, la paume de sa main, son poignet et descendit le long de son bras pour remonter ensuite jusqu'à son épaule, son cou et enfin sa bouche. Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement, mêlant leur langue et ce, jusqu'à ce que le besoin de respirer se fasse ressentir. Marvel ne voulait pas précipiter leur première fois. Il passa de longues minutes à embrasser, à cajoler et à caresser chaque centimètre carré de la peau de Glimmer, qui se cambrait à chaque caresse. La chaleur envahit la moindre parcelle de son être. Elle remarqua à peine la sensation des lèvres de Marvel entre ses cuisses, mais elle avait encore ses sous-vêtements. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui donne du plaisir comme lors de leur première douche ensemble, mais non, il se contenta de remonter à sa bouche et de l'embrasser pleinement. Posant ses mains sur ses hanches menues, il roula sur le côté, s'allongeant sur le dos, l'attirant sur lui. Instinctivement, Glimmer mit une jambe de chaque côté de sa taille. Elle se redressa, confuse. Marvel lui toucha la joue, rameuta sa chevelure blonde sur un côté, et lui dit :

« Laisse-toi aller ! »

Elle comprit le message. Elle redoutait le moment où ce serait à elle de guider ses propres gestes et de le combler, mais ils étaient sur le point de faire l'amour... Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, Marvel se redressa à son tour, et l'embrassa, puis se rallongea. _Faut y aller… pensa-t-elle. _Puis, elle se rappela les conseils de Katniss. Doucement, elle posa sa bouche dans son cou. Elle se remémora toutes les fois où Marvel l'embrassait à cet endroit précis, et tenta de réitérer ses souvenirs. Sans se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait vraiment, elle lécha sa carotide et mordilla légèrement, provocant un drôle d'effet chez Marvel.

« Recommence ! » la supplia-t-il.

Alors elle recommença, et au moment où ses dents rencontrèrent la peau de Marvel, ce dernier eut un nouveau sursaut. Glimmer sourit, et poursuivit ses cajoleries, essayant de ne pas faire attention aux mains de Marvel, qui étaient posées sur ses reins. Elle l'imita totalement. Elle dévia sa bouche sur son torse, et, se laissant guider entièrement par son désir, alla même jusqu'à suçoter un de ses tétons. Marvel commençait à se sentir de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Il esquissa un sourire satisfait quand les mains de Glimmer défirent son pantalon. Elle prenait confiance en elle et en ses gestes… Le pantalon lui fut enlevé. Marvel ouvrit les yeux et croisa ceux de Glimmer. Il ne tint plus. Il l'attrapa par les hanches et reprit sa place au-dessus d'elle. Il passa les mains dans son dos, défit l'attache de son soutien-gorge. _Sa poitrine fut nue._ Il tira sur la couverture et ils s'y engouffrèrent. Marvel ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit et en sortit un préservatif. Il plaça l'emballage entre ses dents, faisant glousser Glimmer, qui souleva les hanches pour qu'il la débarrasse de son dernier tissu, puis du sien. Une fois nu, Marvel mit le préservatif sous le regard de Glimmer, qui rougit malgré elle. Elle ferma les yeux, les mains sur le corps du jeune homme. Ses muscles roulaient sous ses doigts. Le corps de Marvel se referma sur le sien.

« Ouvre les yeux ! » lui chuchota-t-il.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Il l'embrassa, toucha sa joue et entra en elle avec une extrême douceur. Ça faisait mal. Glimmer geignit sous la douleur.

« Regarde-moi ! » lui dit Marvel. « Regarde-moi ! »

Elle eut du mal à garder les yeux ancrés dans les siens, le regard voilé par une intense et vive douleur. Elle s'attendait à avoir mal mais pas à ce point-là. Marvel ne la quittait pas du regard. Il l'embrassa pour qu'elle se concentre sur autre chose que sur la douleur, et ça marcha jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement en elle. Il n'arrêta pas de bouger pour autant mais sans non plus aller plus vite. Il bougea ses hanches tout en douceur. Il la regardait avec une telle intensité que Glimmer en oublia la douleur. Il fut le seul à atteindre la jouissance, mais il n'y fit pas attention. _Elle_ seule comptait…

Le lendemain matin, blottit contre son corps chaud, les jambes emmêlées aux siennes, Glimmer s'étira et ouvrit les yeux. Elle releva la tête, et au même moment, Marvel l'embrassa sur le front.

« Bonjour ! » chuchota-t-il.

« Bon anniversaire ! » répliqua-t-elle.

« Comment sais-tu que c'est mon anniversaire ? » demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

« Une fille amoureuse sait tout ce qu'il a à savoir sur son copain. » répondit-elle.

« Tu m'en diras tant. » souffla-t-il. « Je t'aime ! »

« Moi aussi je t'aime. »

« Et si on demandait à ce que tu emménages avec moi ? » proposa-t-il.

« T'es sérieux ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ouais. » répondit Marvel. « Tu vis pratiquement ici. »

« D'accord. » accepta Glimmer. « Mais il faut d'abord que je parle à Katniss. »

« Oh je t'aime mon amour. » dit-il.

Glimmer déposa un baiser sur son menton avant de reposer sa tête sur son torse.

Ils restèrent dans leur chambre toute la matinée, sautant le petit-déjeuner, ce qui leur donna une faim de loup au déjeuner, sous l'œil amusé de leurs amis. Couvertes de la tête aux pieds, Katniss entraîna Glimmer à l'extérieur, prétextant vouloir papoter avec sa colocataire.

« Il caille ! » grelotta-t-elle. « Pourquoi tu veux qu'on reste dehors ? »

« Je veux juste qu'on papote quelques minutes. » dit Katniss, en glissant son bras sous le sien.

« Si j'avais su j'aurais pris un bonnet. » se plaignit Glimmer. « De quoi tu veux parler ? »

« C'était comment cette nuit ? » demanda Katniss, un sourire entendu au visage.

« Comment tu as su ? » voulut savoir Glimmer, sans cacher un sourire à son tour.

« Je suis passée par-là. » lui rappela Katniss. « Et puis, tu as un peu de mal à marcher sans faire la grimace. »

« C'est vrai. » pouffa Glimmer. « Et bien, c'était… douloureux. »

« Très juste ! » acquiesça Katniss. « Mais à part ça ? »

« A part ça c'était… fabuleux. » soupira Glimmer. « il a été si doux que j'en frissonne encore. »

« Tu regrettes ? » voulut savoir Katniss.

« Pas le moins du monde. » répondit Glimmer. « C'était génial. »

« Je suis contente pour toi. » lui dit son amie.

Elles s'arrêtèrent de concert, les pieds dans la neige. Elles se firent face. Elles avaient les joues et le nez rouge.

« On va être malade. » plaisanta Glimmer.

« Peeta jouera au docteur. » dit Katniss. « Donne-moi tes mains. »

Glimmer s'exécuta.

« Je serai toujours là pour toi, j'espère que tu le sais. » dit Katniss, d'un ton sérieux.

« Bien sûr que je le sais, et c'est pareil pour moi. » dit Glimmer.

« Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je t'abandonne ou quoi que ce soit. » poursuivit Katniss.

« Je ne penserais jamais ça. » lui assura Glimmer.

« Depuis que c'est sérieux avec Marvel, tu passes quasiment toutes tes nuits avec lui, et je suis super heureuse pour toi je t'assure. » expliqua Katniss. « Et ça me permet de passer mes nuits avec Peeta et d'être plus agréable le matin… »

« Où tu veux en venir ? » la pressa Glimmer.

« Et bien, avec Peeta on a fait avancer notre demande de dortoir commun, d'après Gale, Effie risque de nous l'accorder, ce qui veut dire que tu te retrouveras seu… »

Mais Katniss n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Glimmer se jeta à son cou en riant.

« C'est génial. » rit-elle.

« C'est vrai ? » s'étonna Katniss.

« Oui ! » acquiesça Glimmer en s'écartant. « Tu sais, Marvel veut que je reste avec lui de façon permanente. On va déposer une demande nous aussi, pour que je puisse emménager avec lui. Il a un dortoir couple mais il y est seul… »

« Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dis plus tôt ? » demanda Katniss.

« On s'est à peine décidé ce matin. » répondit Glimmer.

Elles poussèrent un cri d'excitation et se tombèrent dans les bras.

« T'es la meilleure amie que j'ai jamais pu espérer. » lui dit Glimmer.

« Toi aussi. » dit Katniss.

_« Trop mignon vraiment, je vais gerber ! »_

Cette voix, Katniss et Glimmer ne l'avaient plus entendu depuis des semaines. Depuis le jour où Peeta lui était tombé dessus. Les filles se séparèrent pour voir l'intrus.

« Cato, dégage ! » lui dit Katniss.

« J'ai le droit d'aller où je veux, et je ne vous suivais pas, je suis tombé sur vous par hasard. » expliqua-t-il.

« Maintenant tu peux te barrer. » lui dit Glimmer.

« Katniss j'aimerais qu'on parle. » dit Cato.

« Cato j'aimerais que tu me foutes la paix. » rétorqua-t-elle.

« T'as du répondant, j'aime ça. » sourit Cato.

« Je croyais que Peeta avait été clair avec toi. » dit Katniss. « Ne t'approche plus de moi. »

« Ton soit disant petit copain ne me fait pas peur. » dit-il.

« _Soit disant _? » répéta-t-elle.

« Ouais. » dit-il. « Je me suis écarté quelques temps, et je n'arrive vraiment pas à t'oublier. »

« Awe, pauvre petit bébé qui n'arrive pas à oublier une fille qu'il ne peut pas avoir. » se moqua Glimmer.

« Je peux avoir n'importe quelle fille, c'est juste une question de temps. » dit-il, sûr de lui en regardant Katniss.

« Je ne suis pas intéressée Cato, et il n'est pas né celui qui réussira à me faire rompre avec Peeta. » assura cette dernière.

« Viens, allons-y, il n'en vaut pas la peine. » dit Glimmer en lui prenant la main.

Et sans un dernier regard pour lui, elles le dépassèrent pour regagner les escaliers qui les mèneraient rapidement à la salle de jeux où se trouvaient les autres.

« Katniss oh allez, je suis sûr qu'on peut s'amuser tous les deux. » insista-t-il en les suivant.

« Non ! » répliqua Katniss en se retournant. « Je ne suis pas une de ces filles qui couchent avec n'importe qui. Je ne suis pas une de ces filles qui trompent leur petit copain juste pour le plaisir. Je ne serai pas une autre de celles que tu pourras exhiber dans ton tableau de chasse. Je suis une fille fidèle à son petit ami. Je ne quitterais pas Peeta parce qu'un crétin arrogant qui se prend pour la star de l'école à décréter que je lui plaisais. Tu n'es pas mon genre, tu n'es qu'un mec prétentieux qui se croit tout permis. Il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous. Je ne serai jamais amoureuse de toi, et je ne ressentirais jamais la moindre attirance pour toi. »

Sur ces derniers mots, elle s'en alla, descendant les escaliers à la hâte. Glimmer s'apprêta à la suivre quand Cato appela Katniss. Cette fois, c'est Glimmer qui se retourna.

« Fous-lui la paix. » le prévint-elle. « Elle ne t'aimera jamais alors fais-toi une raison. »

« Mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde. » répliqua Cato. « Et si t'allais t'occuper de ton petit Marvel ? »

« T'es qu'un imbécile. » cracha-t-elle.

« Laisse-moi passer. » gronda-t-il.

« Non ! » claqua-t-elle.

Il voulut passer mais elle l'en empêcha. Alors, de colère, Cato lui agrippa le poignet mais Glimmer se débattit, mais dans sa débâcle, elle recula en arrière et glissa sur le verglas. Il n'y eut plus que le vide qui déferla sous ses pieds. Elle poussa un hurlement, puis une violente douleur à la tête, puis le néant…

Katniss marchait en direction du bâtiment quand elle entendit un cri. Elle se retourna pour voir Glimmer dégringoler les escaliers.

« GLIMMER ! » hurla-t-elle.

Avec horreur, elle vit sa meilleure amie tomber dans les escaliers de marbre et se cogner violemment la tête contre une barre de fer. Elle courut jusqu'à elle, et s'agenouilla près de son corps inerte.

« Glimmer… » sanglota-t-elle. « Oh Mon Dieu, non ! »

Un bruit strident retentit. Comme une alarme…

Dans la salle de jeux, Marvel se faisait charrier par tous ses potes sur son histoire d'amour avec Glimmer. Il était amoureux, et comme pour Gale lorsqu'il était sortit avec Johanna, et bien il n'y coupait pas, bien que ce soit son anniversaire. Tout se passait pour le mieux, quand l'alarme d'urgence retentit.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il.

« Où sont les filles ? » demanda Peeta.

Sans attendre, ils se ruèrent tous à l'extérieur, cherchant qui avait bien pu activer l'alarme d'urgence. L'alarme qui était reliée à l'hôpital, annonçant un grave accident.

Agenouillée près de sa meilleure amie, Katniss ne savait plus quoi faire. A travers se larmes, elle vit les paupières de Glimmer bouger mais sans plus. La jambe de Glimmer était tordue et gonflée. Un hématome commençait à apparaître sur son front, à l'endroit même où un filet de sang dégoulinait dans la neige. Cato apparut, mais Katniss le poussa de toutes ses forces.

« Tout ça c'est de ta faute. » hurla-t-elle. « On était tranquille quand tu es arrivé. Pourquoi tu ne peux pas te faire à l'idée que tu ne m'auras jamais ? »

« C'était un accident. » claqua-t-il.

« Un accident ? » répéta-t-elle en hurlant. « Elle faisait barrage entre toi et moi, tu l'as pas supporté alors tu l'as écarté de ton chemin. »

« C'était un accident ! » répéta-t-il. « Et merde j'ai activé l'alarme pour prévenir… »

« Dégaaaaages ! » hurla-t-elle à s'en bousiller les poumons.

Des bruits de pas ébruités par la neige parvinrent aux oreilles de Katniss, mais elle ne réussit à se lever que lorsqu'elle vit qu'il s'agissait des médecins, travaillant à l'hôpital relié à l'école. Katniss savait que dès l'instant où l'alarme d'urgence était activée, à l'hôpital, ils savaient de quel secteur de l'établissement il avait été activé. Ils étaient trois, deux hommes et une femme, transportant une civière et une large trousse médicale.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda la femme.

« Elle est… elle est tombée dans les escaliers et… et elle a… elle a cogné sa tête contre cette… cette barre de fer. » bégaya Katniss, toujours sous le choc.

Elle ne su quoi dire. Elle les regarda la mettre sous oxygène, et l'un des deux hommes, d'un mouvement sec après avoir examiné sa jambe, la bougea et la remit en place. Lorsque Katniss entendit le bruit des os, elle fut sur le point de tourner de l'œil mais elle fut rattraper.

_« Katniss… »_

Elle reconnut la voix de Peeta… mais le hurlement de détresse de Marvel, alors qu'il criait le nom de Glimmer, lui donna un haut le cœur. Elle tomba les genoux dans la neige et vomit. Le jeune homme vit avec horreur sa petite amie par terre, la tête en sang, le visage masqué par un masque à oxygène.

« Glimmer, non ! » geignit-il.

« Rassurez-vous jeune homme, elle est en vie. » lui dit la femme urgentiste. « Plus vite on l'amènera à l'hôpital auprès du Docteur Havensbee, plus vite elle aura des chances de s'en sortir. »

A trois, les urgentistes hissèrent Glimmer sur la civière et la portèrent jusqu'au lit à roulette. Quand tout à coup…

« On est en train de la perdre. » annonça l'un d'eux.

« On fonce jusqu'à l'hôpital. » ordonna la femme, qui monta sur le lit, passa une jambe de chaque côté de Glimmer et appuyant sur sa poitrine pour faire repartir son cœur. « Allez ! »

Katniss se releva tant bien que mal, soutenu par Peeta et Johanna.

« Comment s'est arrivé ? » demanda cette dernière.

Katniss se remémora les évènements, et surtout la présence de Cato. Elle se retourna d'un geste vif, faisant sursauter Peeta et Johanna. Elle le vit, se tenant à la rambarde contre laquelle Glimmer s'était cogné la tête dans sa chute. La colère lui monta au nez.

« C'est sa faute. » éclata-t-elle en le pointant du doigt, attirant l'attention de tout le monde sur Cato. « On discutait tranquillement quand ce salopard est arrivé. Il nous avait suivit, il espérait que je lui tomberais dans les bras. Il n'a pas supporté que je l'envoie balader et que Glimmer se mette entre nous. »

Serrant les poings, elle s'adressa au responsable :

« Tout est arrivé par ta faute. Tu n'as pas supporté que je te dise non. Tu n'as pas aimé que Glimmer te barre la route. »

La seconde d'après, Marvel se jeta sur lui, l'agrippa par le pull et le poussa si fort qu'il atterrit lourdement dans un amas de neige.

« Espèce de sale fils de… »

Il n'alla pas plus loin et lui colla son poing dans la figure. Un filet de sang coula de sa lèvre. Loin d'être satisfait, Marvel le frappa encore, lui cassant le nez, jusqu'à ce que Gale ne le maitrise, l'éloignant du jeune homme.

« Lâche-moi ! » s'époumona-t-il. « Glimmer va mourir à cause de lui. »

« Elle n'est pas morte. » lui cria Gale. « Reprends-toi. La principale va s'occuper de lui, mais toi en attendant, tu vas te calmer, et on va aller à l'hôpital pour avoir des nouvelles de Glimmer. »

Et sans un mot de plus, il tira son meilleur ami jusque dans l'enceinte de l'école. Peeta soutint Katniss et les suivit, tout comme Johanna et tous ceux qui avaient assistés à la scène.

A l'hôpital, le lit entra en trombe dans la salle des urgences. L'urgentiste féminine ne cessait pas son massage cardiaque, jusqu'à ce que le Docteur Havensbee, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années s'avança et ne mette un doigt sur la carotide de Glimmer.

« On a un pouls ! » annonça-t-il.

L'urgentiste cessa le massage et descendit du lit.

« Mettez-là sous lidocaïne pour faire cesser la douleur que cette pauvre petite doit ressentir. » ordonna le docteur. « Préparez un bloc, je veux un scanner intracrânien et une radio de la jambe. Si on ne l'opère pas au plus vite, elle va y rester. »

Les minutes passèrent jusqu'à ce que le docteur ait son diagnostic.

« Traumatisme crânien, œdème cérébrale intra cellulaires. Si on ne résorbe pas cet œdème, qui sait ce qui arrivera. » dit-il. « On l'emmène au bloc et on opère, tout de suite. Faites venir un chirurgien pour s'occuper de sa jambe cassée. »

L'opération dura de longues heures…

… des heures interminables pour Marvel, qui faisait les cents pas dans la salle d'attente des urgences. La nuit tomba et l'opération ne semblait pas en finir. Des bruits de talons se firent entendre, et la principale de l'école, Alma Coin, apparut d'un pas strict vêtue d'un tailleur jupe marron.

« Des nouvelles ? » demanda-t-elle à ses élèves.

« Rien. » répondit Marvel. « Ça fait des heures qu'on attend, c'est pas bon signe. »

« T'en sais rien. » lui dit Gale.

« Vous allez le virer ? » demanda subitement Marvel, à sa principale, avant de préciser : « Cato… Vous allez le virer ? »

« Attends de voir où en est l'état de Glimmer avant de demander ça. » lui dit Gale.

« Je te parle pas. » claqua Marvel.

« Calme-toi ! » dit Gale avec fermeté.

Il se planta devant son meilleur ami, le visage impassible.

« Tu es en colère contre Cato et je te comprends, moi aussi je suis en colère parce qu'il harcèle ma meilleure amie, et à cause de ça la fille que tu aimes est au bloc en train de se faire opérer d'on ne sait quoi. » exposa Gale d'un ton toujours aussi ferme. « Avant de demander quoi que ce soit à la principale, attends le médecin. Glimmer va s'en sortir, ne pense qu'à ça, et à rien d'autre. »

Le visage de Marvel se décomposa, et pour la première fois depuis bientôt quatre ans, le regard du jeune homme se voila, ses yeux devinrent vitreux. Gale prit son meilleur ami dans les bras.

« Ça va aller. » souffla Gale à son oreille.

Le jeune homme s'agrippa à son ami de toutes ses forces jusqu'à ce que toute sa colère ne se dissipe. Quand il s'écarta, Marvel essuya ses larmes en tournant le dos à ses amis. Il finit par s'asseoir, se prenant la tête entre les mains. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il releva la tête pour voir la principale.

« Je comprends ta colère. » lui dit-elle d'une voix apaisante. « Je m'occupe de Cato, et je prendrais la décision qui s'impose dès que j'aurais vu le médecin qui s'occupe de Glimmer. Ne pense qu'à elle, et laisse-moi m'occuper du reste. »

« Ok ! » acquiesça-t-il.

Comme une mère ferait avec son fils, Alma Coin le réconforta d'une simple caresse sur la joue. Elle était très protectrice avec ses élèves, tous sans exception, mais si l'un d'eux déconnait, elle se montrerait intransigeante.

_« Alma ! »_

Ils se retournèrent vers la voix et virent un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années s'avancer vers eux. Il portait la blouse obligatoire du bloc opératoire, de couleur verte.

« Plutarch, on n'attendait plus. » dit Alma avec soulagement.

Elle se leva et s'approcha de son vieil ami.

« Comment va mon élève ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Mademoiselle Belcourt présentait un œdème cérébrale intra cellulaire que nous avons réussis à résorber mais rien n'est joué tant qu'elle ne se réveillera pas. » les informa-t-il. « Elle a également un traumatisme crânien. Sa chute a provoqué de nombreux dégâts, notamment une jambe cassée et quelques côtes fêlées, et cela ne m'étonnerait pas que des hématomes apparaissent sur son corps. »

« Elle va s'en sortir ? » demanda Marvel.

« Et bien, nous restons optimiste, mais tant qu'elle restera dans le coma nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre qu'observer, surveiller et attendre. » répondit le médecin.

« Très bien, je vais prendre les dispositions qui s'imposent et prévenir ses parents. » dit la principale, avant de désigner Marvel. « Plutarch, ce jeune homme restera auprès d'elle aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaitera, en espérant qu'elle se réveille avant la reprise des cours. »

« Bien sûr ! » acquiesça-t-il.

Elle se tourna vers Gale, Peeta, Katniss et Johanna.

« Je vais avoir besoin de vous voir dans mon bureau dans une demi-heure. Nous allons avoir une petite discussion avec Monsieur Hadley. » Puis, elle regarda Marvel : « Je me charge de lui. »

Il ne pouvait pas répondre. Apprendre que Glimmer était gravement amochée et dans le coma l'en empêchait. Il finit par suivre le Docteur Havensbee en soins intensifs. Il la vit à travers les portes vitrées. Des portes vitrées et surtout très épaisse. Elles s'ouvrirent mais Marvel ne réussit pas à faire un seul pas. Il eut un haut le cœur et se retourna en fermant les yeux. Il prit une grande inspiration et fit demi-tour, entrant dans la chambre de Glimmer. Il s'asseya sur la chaise près du lit et l'observa. Elle avait le haut de la tête enroulée de bandage, il voyait à peine la blondeur de ses cheveux. Des tubes à oxygène dans le nez, la jambe droite plâtrée, et un énorme bleu sur le front. Marvel prit délicatement la main de Glimmer dans la sienne, évitant de déplacer le cathéter. Les bips constants du monitoring le rendaient presque fou. Il ne pouvait pas croire que celle qu'il aimait été dans le coma. Il l'avait tenu dans ses bras le matin même, nue sous les draps après avoir fait l'amour pour la première fois.

« Elle peut respirer toute seule ? » demanda-t-il en sachant que le médecin était derrière lui.

« Oui, ce qui est étonnant vu l'importance de sa blessure à la tête. » répondit-il. « Elle est très courageuse. »

« Vous lui avez sauvé la vie. » souffla Marvel.

« Je n'ai fais que mon travail. » dit le médecin en posant une main sur l'épaule de Marvel, qui tourna la tête vers lui. « Le fait de respirer sans aide respiratoire est un très bon signe. Ayez confiance, jeune homme. Votre petite amie va s'en sortir. »

« Merci ! » dit Marvel.

Le docteur s'éloigna, mais Marvel l'entendit dire :

_« Pas longtemps, juste quelques minutes. »_

Peu de temps après, il vit Katniss se placer de l'autre côté du lit, les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré.

« Je n'aurais pas dû la laisser toute seule avec _lui_. » dit-elle, la voix pleine de culpabilité.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute. » lui assura Marvel. « Arrête de t'en vouloir. »

Et elle se mit à pleurer. Marvel se leva, fit le tour du lit et prit Katniss dans ses bras. Lui aussi avait envie de pleurer… Il regarda par-delà la vitre blindée de la chambre, et vit ses amis qui attendaient Katniss. Tous les trois avaient la même expression triste au visage.

« Ça va aller, elle va s'en sortir. » la réconforta-t-il. « Allez, tu dois aller voir la principale pour lui raconter ce qui s'est passé. Tu reviendras me donner la décision finale. »

« Ok ! » acquiesça Katniss en essuyant ses larmes. « Tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose à manger ? »

« Il va être tard, tu devrais aller te reposer. » refusa poliment Marvel. « De toute façon je n'ai pas faim. »

« Ok ! » dit Katniss.

Marvel desserra son étreinte et Katniss essuya ce qu'il resta de ses larmes. Elle se pencha sur le lit et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Glimmer, puis lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Bats-toi, tu m'entends ? Tu dois te battre ! »

Elle se redressa, servant un petit sourire à Marvel, puis, quitta la chambre. Avec Gale, Johanna et Peeta, ils quittèrent les soins intensifs… Marvel se retrouva seul. Il se rassit à sa place, et reprit la main de Glimmer dans la sienne. Elle était envie. Il s'accrocha à cette seule pensée.

_Bureau de la principale Coin !_

Construit de bois d'osier marron, le bureau de la principale était grand, vaste et accueillant. Des tableaux ci et là, des photos de ses anciens étudiants qui lui envoyaient souvent des nouvelles sur leurs vies après leur entrée dans son école. Deux grands canapés en cuir étaient positionnés dans un coin, une table basse en verre au milieu. Contre un des murs, un grand vivarium aux vitres épaisses. A l'intérieur, des feuilles, une grosse branche, et un serpent – un python - qui s'enroulait autour de la branche. Quand il vit le reptile l'observer à travers la vitre, Cato déglutit et détourna le regard. Il était dans le bureau de la principale depuis une heure environs, et il attendait toujours. Il avait été conduit à l'infirmerie pour soigner sa lèvre ouverte, son œil au beurre noir et son nez cassé. La douleur l'élançait. Il posa la poche de glace sur son nez et grimaça. Marvel n'y était pas allé de main morte avec lui… La porte du bureau s'ouvrit, sur la principale Coin.

« Monsieur Hadley ! » dit-elle simplement en s'approchant de lui.

Elle avait une expression neutre, mais Cato, qui était élève dans l'école depuis trois ans, savait que même sous son visage stoïque et dénué d'émotion, la principale pouvait être redoutable. Il valait mieux ne pas s'en faire une ennemie, mais il avait vraiment merdé, et il savait que ça allait barder pour son matricule.

« Je vois que Monsieur Sanford ne vous a pas loupé. » constata-t-elle.

« Je l'ai mérité. » maugréa-t-il.

« Nous sommes d'accord ! » lui accorda-t-elle avant d'aller s'assoir derrière son bureau. « Vous savez que je sais être tolérante quand il le faut… »

« Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous le soyez à l'heure qu'il est. » dit-il.

Sa lèvre lui fit mal. Elle avait gonflée, malgré la glace qu'il s'appliquait à mettre sur ses blessures. Il sursauta quand elle plaqua ses mains sur son bureau.

« Que t'est-il passé par la tête, Cato ? » persifla-t-elle en prenant moins de familiarité.

« Je ne sais pas. » dit-il. « Mais je ne l'ai pas poussée, je vous le jure. »

« Peu importe. » éclata-t-elle. « Tu as conscience qu'à cause de ta stupidité, Glimmer Belcourt va peut-être mourir ? »

Il ne répondit pas verbalement. Il se contenta de hocher positivement – et honteusement – la tête.

« Tout ça par jalousie ? » demanda Alma. « Tu te rends compte que tu as agis comme un enfant de douze ans ? »

« Je sais. » souffla-t-il.

« Regarde-moi quand je te parle. » martela-t-elle.

Alors il leva les yeux et croisa ceux pleins de colère et de déception de la principale.

« Je n'ai rien eu à te reprocher pendant trois années, et là tu dérapes. » poursuivit-elle. « Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, hein ? »

« Ce que vous voulez, je l'ai mérité. » dit-il, abattu.

Alma Coin se calma. Posant ses mains à plat sur son bureau, elle respira un bon coup.

« L'état de Glimmer est stable. » lui apprit-elle.

« Elle est en vie ? » demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

« Elle l'est, mais elle est dans le coma avec une jambe cassée, et un traumatisme crânien. » exposa-t-elle.

Ils furent interrompus par un toquement à la porte.

« Entrez ! »

La porte s'ouvrit sur le quatuor d'amis. Gale fut le dernier à entrer. Il referma la porte.

« Mademoiselle Everdeen, venez vous assoir. » l'invita la principale en désignant la chaise à côté de Cato.

Katniss obéit, mais elle décala la chaise le plus loin possible de lui. Une fois assise :

« Racontez-moi dans les détails ce qu'il s'est passé ! »

« Il me harcèle depuis des semaines. » répondit aussitôt Katniss.

« Précisez ! » demanda la principale.

« Je ne le connais pas, je viens d'arriver dans cette école et il décrète qu'il peut m'embrasser quand il le veut. » exposa Katniss. « J'ai été clair avec lui, je suis avec Peeta et ça ne changera pas.

« Ton copain a faillit m'étrangler. » maugréa Cato.

« Et ça t'étonne ? » claqua Katniss. « T'essaie de piquer les copines des autres. »

« Taisez-vous Monsieur Hadley. » ordonna la principale. « Poursuivez Mademoiselle Everdeen ! »

« Peeta a été clair aussi avec lui, il l'a… menacé. » avoua Katniss. « Il lui a dit qu'il le regretterait s'il continuait à me harceler. Je croyais qu'il avait compris jusqu'à ce matin. »

« Que s'est-il passé à cet instant précis ? » demanda Alma.

« Après le déjeuner, j'ai proposé à Glimmer d'aller faire une petite balade pour qu'on puisse parler. » répondit Katniss. « On était tranquille quand _il_ nous a interrompu en faisant son intéressant… »

Elle pointa Cato du doigt.

« Il a encore insisté sur le fait qu'il me voulait et qu'il finirait par m'avoir, je me suis emportée et je lui ai dis ses quatre vérités, je suis parti. J'ai descendu les escaliers, et c'est là que Glimmer a crié. J'étais déjà en bas des escaliers. Je me suis retourné et je l'ai vu tomber dans les escaliers. »

« Je ne l'ai pas poussée. » intervint Cato.

« Comment est-elle tombée dans ce cas ? » demanda la principale.

« Je… je voulais qu'elle me laisse passer mais elle ne voulait pas alors… oui je lui ai attrapé le poignet mais elle s'est débattu et elle est tombée. » expliqua Cato. « C'était un accident. Bon sang si je l'avais poussé je serai parti en courant au lieu d'activer l'alarme. »

« Baissez d'un ton ! » claqua la principale. « C'est bien ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Oui ! » marmonna-t-il.

« Bien ! » fit-elle en croisant les mains l'une à l'autre. « Si Glimmer ne se réveille pas, ce ne sera plus à moi de prendre une décision, et vos parents ne pourront rien faire pour vous. En revanche, si elle se réveille – et je l'espère de tout mon cœur – vous passerez le temps que durera sa rééducation à l'emmener partout où elle devra aller, et c'est non-négociable. En attendant, vous ne quitterez pas votre dortoir, même pas à la reprise des cours. Le temps que Glimmer passera dans le coma vous le passerez dans votre chambre à étudier. Vos professeurs vous préparerons des devoirs bien spécifiques à faire, et vous dînerez dans votre chambre, est-ce bien clair ? »

« Très clair, Madame ! » acquiesça Cato.

« Bien, et cela prends effet dès ce soir. » dit-elle. « Dans votre dortoir, maintenant ! »

« Je peux passer à l'infirmerie avant ? » demanda-t-il.

« Avec Effie ! » précisa-t-elle.

Il ne répondit rien et se leva de sa chaise. Il quitta le bureau aussitôt. La principale regarda le reste de ses élèves.

« Allez dans les cuisines et mangez quelque chose, ensuite allez vous reposer. » leur dit-elle. « Mademoiselle Everdeen, Monsieur Mellark, vous intégrerez votre nouveau dortoir demain, et vous ferez en sorte que les affaires de Mademoiselle Belcourt soient déposés dans la chambre de Monsieur Sanford. »

« On les aidera ! » dit Gale.

« Allez ! » leur sourit-elle.

_Dortoir de Katniss !_

Enlevant son bonnet, ses gants, son écharpe et sa veste, qu'elle jeta d'un geste sec à travers la pièce, Katniss s'asseya sur le lit, et éclata en sanglot. Des sanglots incontrôlables qui la firent presque s'étouffer. Peeta se rua vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il ne dit rien, il se contenta de la serrer fort contre lui jusqu'à ses drôles de hoquets se tarissent. Peeta s'allongea sur le lit, attirant Katniss avec lui. Il la couvrit de ses bras, et après de longues minutes, la respiration de Katniss se fit plus lente, plus régulière. Elle s'était endormie. La journée avait été longue et stressante. L'accident de Glimmer les avait tous secoué. Peeta finit par s'endormir à son tour, priant intérieurement que leur amie se réveille le plus rapidement possible.

_Hôpital, soins intensifs !_

_Coma de Glimmer : Semaine 1 !_

Marvel ne quittait le chevet de Glimmer uniquement pour aller se changer et se doucher au moins une fois par jour, et il retournait aux soins intensifs en courant. Le troisième jour, il désespérait. Le meilleur moyen pour lui de penser à autre chose qu'au réveil de Glimmer, c'était d'étudier ses cours, alors il avait rameuté ses affaires et, assis sur une chaise, il plongeait le nez dans ses bouquins. Il savait que c'est ce que Glimmer aurait voulu qu'il fasse, et qu'il stoppe de se morfondre, mais chaque fois qu'il levait le nez de ses bouquins, l'angoisse s'emparait à nouveau de lui.

Chaque jour, Katniss rendait visite à Glimmer. Le lendemain de l'accident, avec une mine affreuse, elle avait informé Marvel de la décision de la principale, à savoir que si Glimmer se réveillait, Cato jouerait les serviteurs dévoués jusqu'au rétablissement complet de la jeune fille. Cette information avait fait échapper un rictus de la bouche de Marvel.

« Je laisserais pas ce connard s'approcher d'elle sans moi. » avait-il dit.

_Coma de Glimmer : Semaine 2 !_

Les cours avaient repris, et Glimmer ne s'était toujours pas réveillée. Chaque jour, Marvel observait les infirmières changer le pansement à la tête, changer les perfusions de vitamines pour la garder alimenter etc… mais tout ça le rendait fou. Il l'aimait, il l'aimait si fort que ça le tuait de la voir allongée sur ce lit d'hôpital, inconsciente. Il avait refusé de retourner en cours, de toute façon la principale lui avait dit de rester auprès de Glimmer, alors il n'allait certainement pas la quitter de si tôt. Il lui parlait sans cesse, il l'embrassait pour qu'elle sache, pour qu'elle sente sa présence. La nuit, il dormait sur un fauteuil près du lit…

_Coma de Glimmer : 18__ème__ jour !_

L'hiver était toujours là. La neige tombait chaque jour plus drument, comme si Dame Nature avait décidé de punir tout le monde pour ce qui était arrivé à Glimmer.

_Coma de Glimmer : 20__ème__ jour !_

Marvel s'était endormit, tenant la main de Glimmer dans la sienne, la tête sur le matelas, et il n'était que midi, quand il sentit quelque chose contre sa main. Comme une caresse furtive. Il se réveilla d'un bond, et regarda sa main qui tenait celle de Glimmer. Il la fixait, sûr et certain de ne pas avoir imaginé cette sensation. Les doigts de Glimmer bougèrent. Le cœur du jeune homme loupa un battement. Les doigts bougeaient encore.

« Glimm ? » appela-t-il. « Glimm, si tu m'entends, serres ma main. »

Une minute passa, quand elle serra ses petits doigts sur les siens.

« Oh Mon Dieu ! » fit-il, plein d'espoir avant de crier à l'attention des infirmières : « Vite, s'il vous plaît ! »

Il fit de grand geste pour qu'on le voie à travers la vitre. Une infirmière rentra dans la chambre.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Elle… elle a bougée. » répondit-il. « Ses doigts ont bougés, elle a serré ma main. »

L'infirmière fit le tour du lit et se plaça à côté de Marvel. Elle porta son regard sur leur main soudée. Il se passa de longues secondes quand elle vit une réaction chez la jeune fille… et c'est là qu'ils entendirent :

« Mar-vel… »

L'infirmière sortit en courant de la chambre, ordonnant à tout va de faire biper le docteur Havensbee. Marvel, lui, porta sa main libre à la joue de Glimmer, tout en faisant attention au tube d'oxygène.

« Je suis là mon amour. » lui dit-il, la voix enrouée. « Ouvre les yeux ma chérie, je suis là. »

« Humm… » fit-elle en clignant doucement des paupières.

Cela lui prit quelques minutes, et elle ouvrit les yeux au moment même où le docteur Havensbee entra dans la chambre.

« Marv… » marmonna-t-elle, en le regardant, groggy.

« Je suis là. » sourit-il. « Ne me refais jamais ça. »

Et il l'embrassa, doucement, avant de caler son visage contre sa poitrine, pleurant à chaude larmes, soulagé de son réveil. Médecin et infirmières regardèrent l'émouvante scène sans avoir le cœur de les séparer… mais Marvel finit par s'écarter pour laisser la place au chirurgien. Il sortit de la chambre quelques minutes pour se calmer et reprendre ses esprits, avant d'aller à l'accueil et de demander :

« Vous pouvez… me mettre en communication avec la principale de l'école, s'il vous plaît ? »

« Bien sûr ! » acquiesça la jeune standardiste.

Elle composa un numéro et tendit le combiné à Marvel. Après quelques sonneries, il entendit la voix de la principale.

_« Allô ? »_

« Madame, c'est Marvel ! »

« _Du nouveau ? »_

« Elle est réveillée ! »

_Bureau de la principale !_

Alma Coin raccrocha aussitôt après avoir parlé avec son élève. Elle sortit à toute hâte de son bureau et tomba sur Effie.

« Allez immédiatement me chercher Mademoiselle Everdeen, Monsieur Mellark, Mademoiselle Mason et Monsieur Hawthorne. » lui ordonna-t-elle. « Il est temps pour eux de retrouver leur amie. »

Effie comprit aussitôt – via le sourire qu'arbora la principale. Les deux femmes se séparèrent, l'une prenant le chemin de l'hôpital, l'autre celui du réfectoire.

Effie arriva au réfectoire, faisant claquer ses talons sur le carrelage brillant. Très vite, elle repéra la table où déjeunait Katniss et ses amis. Essoufflée, elle se planta devant eux.

« Effie, calmez-vous, on dirait que vous avez couru le marathon. » plaisanta Johanna.

« Les enfants, votre amie s'est réveillée. » leur apprit-elle.

La réaction de Katniss fut rapide. D'un bond, elle se leva de sa place et se mit à courir, à courir très vite dans les couloirs de l'école jusqu'à l'entrée reliée à l'hôpital. Sans s'arrêter, elle fila jusqu'aux soins intensifs, se moquant d'enfreindre le règlement ou non. Elle s'arrêta devant la chambre de Glimmer. Elle était entourée de médecin et d'infirmières. Marvel attendait dehors, avec la principale. Il la vit arriver, et ils se prirent dans les bras.

« Elle est vraiment réveillée ? » demanda-t-elle en s'écartant, les yeux larmoyant.

« Oui ! » acquiesça-t-il. « Le médecin est en train de l'ausculter pour voir si tout va bien. »

Gale, Peeta et Johanna arrivèrent à leur tour. Le Docteur Havensbee sortit enfin.

« Alors, le verdict ? » demanda Alma.

« Je vais lui faire passer un scanner d'ici une heure pour être sûr à cent pour cent mais, elle ne devrait garder aucune séquelle. » répondit-il.

Ils furent tous très soulagés par la nouvelle…

Deux heures passèrent. Glimmer fut placée dans une chambre simple, loin des soins intensifs. Elle était entourée de ses amis, ainsi que de la principale.

« Bon retour parmi nous, Mademoiselle Belcourt. » lui sourit cette dernière. « Vous nous avez fait une grosse frayeur. »

« Ne nous refais jamais ça. » la prévint Katniss.

« Promis ! » sourit Glimmer.

La principale les laissa entre jeunes, tout en leur rappelant qu'ils avaient bientôt cours.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda Marvel. « Vraiment ? »

« En vie. » répondit Glimmer. « Un peu groggy, mais en vie. Sûrement la morphine. »

Elle laissa échapper un bâillement.

« On va te laisser. » dit Gale. « Reviens-nous vite ! »

« Je vais faire de mon mieux. » dit Glimmer, les paupières lourdes.

Marvel remonta les couvertures sur elle. Katniss s'approcha et l'embrassa longuement sur la joue.

« Tu m'as manqué. » lui souffla-t-elle.

« Toi aussi ! » répondit Glimmer.

Quand ils furent seuls, Marvel l'embrassa avec tendresse.

« Hum, j'ai cru que je t'avais perdu. » dit-il.

« Je t'aime ! » fut la seule chose qu'elle réussit à dire.

« Je t'aime. » chuchota-t-il. « Dors, je vais rester avec toi. »

Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage avant que ses yeux ne se ferment.

Epilogue !

Glimmer fut autorisée à quitter l'hôpital un mois après son réveil. Son pied était toujours dans le plâtre, et ses côtes se cicatrisaient lentement. Sa tête ne lui faisait plus aussi mal mais un vertige ci et là la prenait, rien d'alarmant, lui avait assuré le docteur. Le jour de sa sortie, Glimmer attendait qu'on vienne la chercher. Une infirmière l'avait aidée à se laver et à s'habiller, et c'est donc vêtue d'un ensemble de sport très chaud qu'elle attendait, assise dans un fauteuil roulant, la jambe tendue et plâtrée. La porte s'ouvrit…

« Cato, salut ! » dit-elle.

« Salut ! » répondit-il.

Elle savait qu'il devait passer la chercher. Après son réveil, Marvel lui avait expliqué la décision de la principale en ce qui concernait la punition de Cato. Il allait être, en quelque sorte, son serviteur. Il la conduirait en cours, lui apporterait à manger etc…. tout au long de sa convalescence et ce jusqu'à son rétablissement.

« On peut y aller ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ouais, euh, avant je voulais… m'excuser. » répondit-il. « C'est ma faute si t'es dans cet état, et je t'assure que je ne pensais pas que ça prendrait de telles proportions… »

« Tout ce que je te demande, c'est d'arrêter tes conneries et de te comporter comme un adulte. » le coupa-t-elle. « Laisse Katniss tranquille ! »

« C'est juré j'ai… j'ai bien appris ma leçon. » affirma-t-il. « Et puis, Marvel m'a bien amoché. »

« Pas autant que tu m'as amoché… involontairement. » dit-elle. « Bon, j'accepte tes excuses et tiens-toi en à ce que tu dois faire et fais-moi sortir d'ici, je meurs de faim. »

Il se plaça donc derrière son fauteuil et la poussa précautionneusement hors de la chambre, puis, ils franchirent les portes qui séparaient l'hôpital et l'école. Cato prit la direction du réfectoire.

« Ta tête, ça va mieux ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'ai encore des vertiges, mais le médecin dit que c'est normal. » répondit-elle.

« Je suis sûr que ça va passer. » lui dit-il.

Il avait changé, pensa-t-elle… mais pour combien de temps ? Les portes du réfectoire s'ouvrirent, et une fois à l'intérieur, Glimmer fut assaillit d'un énorme :

« Supriiiiiise ! »

Cato s'arrêta. Glimmer ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle voyait. Une banderole était accrochée au plafond, avec écrit _Welcome Back Glimmer*_… En fait, tout le réfectoire était décoré, et tous les élèves – dont certains qu'elle ne connaissait pas – était là et l'applaudissait. Marvel fut le premier à s'avancer jusqu'à elle, et s'agenouilla à sa hauteur :

« Bon retour parmi nous, mon amour. »

« Viens par-là ! » sourit-elle en se penchant.

Elle prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa, sans gêne, _devant tout le monde_, provocant des sifflements. Katniss vint ensuite pour un câlin, puis Peeta, Gale, Johanna, et même Effie.

« Sois la bienvenue ma chérie. » lui dit-elle de sa voix fluette. « Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu n'as qu'à demander. »

« Euh, est-ce que j'ai droit à un gros morceau de gâteau au chocolat ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tout ce que tu voudras. » lui accorda Effie en lui effleurant la joue.

« Tout le monde à table ! » annonça la principale.

Marvel regarda Cato.

« Je prends le relai. » lui assura-t-il. « Et non, tu ne discutes pas, je te sonnerais quand il me faudra un truc pour Glimmer. »

« D'accord ! » dit Cato. « Bon app' ! »

« Merci ! » lui dit Glimmer.

Cato s'éloigna, et Marvel poussa le fauteuil roulant jusqu'à leur table habituel. Il se pencha et embrassa Glimmer dans le cou.

« Pas pendant qu'on mange. » leur dit Johanna.

« Jalouse ? » se moqua Marvel.

« Moi ? » s'offusqua-t-elle.

Gale passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'embrassa… Katniss souriait jusqu'aux oreilles, heureuse d'avoir retrouvée sa meilleure amie saine et sauve. Glimmer, elle, regardait la table autour d'elle, ses amis réunis après son tragique accident. La vie avait reprit son cours normal, mais tout redeviendrait vraiment normal quand elle n'aurait plus ces vertiges et sa jambe dans le plâtre !

Les cours, et la vie au sein de l'école de Panem, reprit son cours normal ce jour-là !

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que j'ai bien relevé le défi et qu'il vous a plu. Désolée si jamais il y a des répétitions qui vous ont dérangés, mais avec une histoire qui tient sur 82 pages, c'est un peu dur de ne pas en faire ^^

A très bientôt, la troisième défi sera lancé par **Littleflicka** alors, j'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous *-*

Aurélie !


End file.
